Sidekick Swap!
by xiXlToxiclXix
Summary: The Sonic cast enter a T.V Show where they swap partners! What will be the outcomes? Popcorn not included! [Will continue this with different characters as the story progresses!]
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

**Hi all! 'Ere's another story! Should I continue this? Or not? Review if you want to see more chapters! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. All characters belong to SEGA. **

* * *

**Sidekick Swap!**

* * *

"And here we are at Sidekick...SWAP!" The presenter announced, gesturing towards the set. The presenter had slick back, black hair, icy blue eyes along with a white suit.

"I never wanted to even come here..." A certain black hedgehog muttered.

"Aw, c'mon, Mr. Sunshine!" A white bat cried, patting the hedgehog's shoulder.

"How did you even talk me into this...?" He asked, pushing her hand off his shoulder.

"Uh...I said I'd give you a Chaos Emerald..."

"But you don't HAVE a Chaos Emerald...That's it. I'm leaving." The hedgehog murmured out loud, as he turned and walked towards the door. However, the door was suddenly blocked by the presenter.

"Sorry, can't back out now." The presenter told him, a casual grin on his face. Shadow raised his hand.

"You dare stand in my way? I'm leaving and that's that."

"Tut, tut, tut. Shadow, can you survive two moments without starting a fight?" Rouge the Bat asked, while flapping her wings gently.

"Hmph. I wouldn't be starting a fight if you hadn't decided to bring me into this..." He folded his arms and gave the presenter Death's own glare.

"Oh. But this'll be fun, Shadow! You get to mix others you don't know!" She grabbed him by the ear, pulling him away from the exit.

He pushed her away once more, and then replied, "I don't want to 'mix'. I want to go home and practice my monologue."

"Right. Well then, so much for your social life."

"I HAD a social life. Back on ARK."

"Oh come on, Shadow! Please!"

"Why? I don't see the point in this..."

"And the winner shall receive a Chaos Emerald!" The black creature's ears perked up at the mention of a gem.

"Why don't you just steal the gem like you normally do?"

Suddenly, the bat found everyone, producing the show, looking at her, waiting for an answer. She stuttered but then answered calmly and coolly, "Uh...I don't steal anything... Often... But I wouldn't steal from where they make my favourite soaps!"

"You barely use that television at home, Rouge." Shadow pointed out, folding his arms.

"Alright, Mr. Sunshine..." She muttered sternly through her teeth, "...You're going to help me, right? Because some random hedgehog, say, Big Blue, could come in here and...?"

"Rouge. You shouldn't use that tone with me. Even you know that."

"Fine. I'll go ask Blue Boy for help." She answered as a smug grin appeared on her muzzle.

The Ultimate Life form sighed, and then shook his head, "Alright, Rouge. But this better be QUICK."

"Thanks, Shadow!" She cried, her eyes glistening at the emerald behind the case. Shadow slapped his forehead.

'_She's always after the gems...'_

"Now that we have that sorted out... Let's enter!" Rouge announced, raising her index finger.

"Since when do you go on reality shows?"

"I've been on a few soaps myself..." She gave a pose and a quick wink.

"Let's just get this over with. My monologue's calling."

_**Meanwhile...**_

A fox and an azure hedgehog stood outside, inspecting the area around the building. The fox placed one hand on his muzzle, thinking doubtfully.

"Sonic? Are you sure this is going to turn out...Alright?"

"Sure, Bud! Winning a'll be a piece o' cake!" He announced as a small smile crept onto his muzzle. He gave his brother a thumbs up, while smiling confidently.

"I don't know...Something's putting me off about the whole idea..." Tails gestured towards the door, tilting his head as a puzzled look of confusion fell over his face. Sonic walked towards the door, and turned the knob.

"C'mon, Tails!"

"Sonic, I have a very bad feeling about this..." Tails walked slowly towards the door, his shoulders hunched up as his stare was to the ground. He kicked the dirt hopelessly, wondering what would happen.

"What's the worst that could happen?" They entered the quaint studio. Tails tapped Sonic on the shoulder.

"Uh, Sonic..."

"What is it, Buddy?"

"Isn't that..." Tails trailed off. Sonic's smile immediately began to grow bigger.

"Well, well! Look who's here!" He called out intentionally, a sense of mockery in his voice. The other hedgehog turned, while giving a most hostile glare.

"Oh. Hiya, Blue Boy! Haven't seen ya in a while, Big Blue!"

"Don't waste your breath, Rouge. He doesn't exactly deserve a greeting..." The ebony hedgehog muttered, turning away and folding his arms.

"Well, HELLOOOO to you too, Shadow!"

Tails tugged at Sonic's elbow, "I told you so..."

"Aw, Tails. It's not like we're teaming up with Egghead or anything like that... Is it?"

"Well, actually. We'll all be teaming up with someone in this group. We swap partners." Rouge explained, closing her eyes and folding her arms, a small smile on her face.

Tails looked horrified, "NO WAY!"

"Yes way, Cutie." She smiled, puckering up her lips mockingly. Sonic, however, didn't see this.

"Sonic, PLEASE!" Tails begged, as he suddenly hid behind Sonic.

"What is it, Tails?" Sonic asked, turning his head to the fox.

Tails shivered, hiding his face from the bat almost as if he was cowering. "Sonic...I don't want to team up with her...Last time I fought her...She... She KISSED ME!"

"Heh, heh. Knuckles will be proud. Seriously though, Tails. We're only teaming up for a while."

"She did it within 30 seconds, Sonic!"

"Aw, Cutie, that is adorable. I'll only be teaming up with you for a day, though." She declared, batting her eyelashes at the fox. The fox's eyes widened, as he kept trying to drag Sonic out of the studio.

"C'mon, Sonic. We're GOING!"

Shadow looked at the door, seeing it wide open. He then asked, "Where's that presenter?"

Rouge shrugged and answered, "I don't have the faintest idea."

"Tails, what's wrong with you today? Too many chilidogs?" Sonic asked, while grinning humorously.

"What? No, no!" Tails denied, whilst shaking his head repeatedly.

"Well then, let's get the show up and running!"

"Sonic, you can't. Please...?"

"So you'll let those two to get the emerald?"

The fox looked to the ground and then replied quietly, "Fine Sonic... But don't blame me if it ends badly-"

"It won't 'end badly', Buddy. You'll see!" He turned back, dragging the shaking fox behind him.

"So, you're entering then, Blue Boy?" Rouge asked, smiling slyly, as her hands found their way onto her hips.

The black hedgehog turned and narrowed his eyes at the blue hedgehog as he answered, "Uh...Yeah. I guess so."

"Hmph. I wouldn't bother with you, Faker. But since it's the rules, I have to." Shadow stated, looking away with disgust.

"Wuh?"

"You get to team up with one of us each day. Same goes for us." Rouge answered, looking slightly impatient.

Tails sighed, "Well, I'm okay with Shadow...kinda. But, I don't like the idea of being Rouge's partner..." He muttered to himself.

"What was that, Cutie?"

"Uh...NOTHING." Tails answered sternly, although he was slightly nervous at the same time.

Suddenly, the presenter appeared as if out of no where.

"Welcome back to...SIDEKICK SWAP!"

Tails flinched and replied, "You shouldn't appear out of nowhere like that!"

"So, you're Tails, yes?"

"Um...Yeah...How do you know that?"

"Your name tag." The presenter replied flatly.

"I don't have a name tag."

"Oh. Never mind then."

"Sonic...Please can we leave...?"

"Sorry, Bud."

"Aw..."

"So, explain how this works." Shadow ordered, narrowing his eyes at the presenter.

"It's pretty simple. Each day you will swap partners, and attend your daily duties along with them." The presenter explained, as though it was as easy as pie. Unfortunately, it was not that easy.

"Wait a second...I am not taking an eight-year-old with me on a G.U.N mission. And I am definitely not teaming up with Faker."

"I apologize, Shadow. But those are the RULES."

"Stuff the damn rules!"

"Calm down, will ya, Shadow?" Rouge tugged on his ear yet again.

"This is gonna take a while, folks." Sonic stated, while tapping his hands on a nearby table, staring at the readers with a sheepish grin.

* * *

**Me: Well, what do you think?**

**Tails: Sonic broke the fourth wall...**

**Knuckles: I'll tell you what I think...WHERE AM I IN THIS?! AND TAILS DID WHAT NOW?!**

**Me: Err... I heard Sonic say you were... um... Stupid...**

**Knuckles: He did, did he? I think he needs a Knuckle-Sandwich!**

**Me: Um...Yeah, Knuckles... heh heh, I'll be going now...BYE EVERYONE! *Runs away***

**Knuckles: R&R if you want to see me beat Sonic up!**

**Tails: NO!**

**Me: Knuckles! That aint gonna happen! I still need 'im for the story!**

**Knuckles: ...Grr...**


	2. Chapter 2 Shadow & Tails

**Me: Kay' Guys! Welcome back! Thanks for the AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**Knuckles: I BETTER BE IN THIS CHAPTER! CAUSE IF I AREN'T...**

**Me: Do be quiet, Knuckle-head. I'm gonna get a headache if ya don't stop.**

**Knuckles: Why don't I just beat you up now?**

**Me: That's not necessary...Here's the next chapter, guys. Silver's making an appearance!**

**Knuckles: What about my appearance?!**

**Me: Knuckles, Live with the guilt. And ya look fine to me. Red definitely suits ya.**

**Knuckles: Are you saving me for best till last?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Yes, that's what I'm doing... (Hopefully he'll be quiet now.)**

**Knuckles: ...**

**Me: (SUCCESS!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. All characters go to SEGA. Shadow's theme belongs to Crush 40. Silver's belongs to Lee ****Brotherton.**

* * *

**Sidekick Swap **

**Chapter 2**

**Shadow & Tails**

* * *

"Yes. So...You good with engineering?"

"If you call banging on the keyboard engineering, then yes."

"Uh. Okay. Are you any good at engineering _at all?_"

"...Not really."

"Oh, too bad. I thought you could help me with fixing the doors in the Blue Typhoon. Since you broke them all, that is." The black hedgehog and the fox walked through the tunnel from the city, making progress towards a house.

"Uh..."

"Never mind... Where are we going anyways?"

"Someone has hidden a secret- Never mind."

"Come on, do tell! I'm your 'partner' after all."

"You'll find out."

"I never did like it when you said that for some reason..." The black hedgehog chuckled at this statement.

* * *

**-Silver's House-**

* * *

"_Cause every night I still lay awake, And I dream of an absolution..."_

Silver nodded his head to the beat, as the music filled his ears **(where ever they are). **Nothing could spoil this moment. NOTHING.

"In _the nightlight, do you see what you dream? All your triumph, and all you'll ever be_...**BRZZZTTT**..."

"What the...? The song doesn't go like that at all!" Silver banged on the stereo's play button again and again, almost jamming it.

"...**BRZZZTT...** _**All hail Shadow! Heroes rise again**__!_"

"What the...? Who the heck is this guy?! Oh no! I can't turn it off!" He began banging on the stop button, but it too seemed jammed. Meanwhile... A fox outside was rewiring the wires, which were connected to the stereo, thus changing the song.

"All set, Shadow!" Tails grinned.

"Good."

"Do we need to bring this?" Tails asked, bringing out a briefcase.

"Yes, we do. Just in case he DOESN'T talk."

"Um...Okay..."

"You can do the honours if you like." Shadow held out a sniper. Tails's eyes widened.

"I can't do that! I'm only 8 years old!"

"Pfft. Suit yourself." He loaded the gun, and walked over to the door. Tails was about to the knock on the door politely like an average neighbour, but Shadow stopped him and shook his head. From outside, they could even hear frustrated yells.

"_(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)_"

"COME ON! TURN OFF FOR SOLARIS SAKES! UGH! THIS IS TRAUMATISING ME! PLEASE! WHY CAN'T THERE BE A POWER CUT?! WHY, OH WHY?!"

"Hear that? It's the insane screams of a criminal. You can't be too careful, Kid."

"Yeah but-" Suddenly, Shadow kicked the door open, and it fell to the ground.

"OH, CHAOS! THE REPO MEN ARE HERE! OH SORRY GUYS! I FORGOT TO PAY THE-" Shadow entered the room; as the lights went off, and Silver found himself tied up in a chair as a bright light cast over him. The sniper was at the tip of his nose. "-Bill..."

"This is a good enough payment. Now, tell me where you've hid it."

"P-p-please...Put that d-d-down..." Silver stuttered, shaking violently.

"Shadow, maybe you should reason with him." Tails suggested, as he did not like the sight of this.

"Oh, I'll reason with him alright. Tell me where it is, and I won't hurt you...Much..."

"I don't...know what you're t-t-talking about..." Silver was shaking like mad now. "Just please, put that a-away..."

"Hmph. Fine. Tails, hand me the weapon...OF TORTURE."

"NO! NOT THE WEAPON OF T-T-TORTURE!"

Shadow raised an eye ridge, "Will you tell me where it is?"

"I told you! I d-d-don't k-k-know!"

"They ALWAYS pick the HARD WAY. Tails, pass me the weapon."

"Okay, Shadow. Just, go easy on him, okay?" Tails reluctantly exchanged the weapons, so he was now holding the sniper. He was also carrying a machine gun, due to the fact that it was in the briefcase.

"I promise...NOTHING." The light suddenly shined on the weapon, revealing a duster.

"OH SOLARIS! PLEASE NO! I AM INNOCEN- HA HA HA, STOP IT, HA HA HA, PLEASE, HA HA."

"Uh, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Yes, what now?"

"You aren't even tickling him."

"What the hell?"

Silver stopped, and looked about. His face turned red slightly. "Um... I have... A good explanation for...Um that..."

"Can I kill him now, Tails?"

"Shadow? Why do you always retort to violence?" Shadow merely shrugged at this question.

"I don't know what you two are up to, but stop it right now!"

"Tell the truth, or you'll regret every waking moment of your tiny hedgehog life."

"But...I d-d-didn't..." Shadow started to move the duster closer.

"Did I make myself clear?" Shadow raised his hand slightly. "Or do I have to make it clearer?"

"FINE!" Shadow smirked. "I hid the fish and chips in the microwave, alright?!"

"Fish...And chips? Shadow, did we come looking for a dinner?"

"No. He's just stalling. Pretty pathetic." Shadow stepped closer and closer. "But, I'm afraid it won't save him." Then, suddenly, bullets started firing around the room, shattering mirrors and windows, as they ducked for cover. When the bullets stopped, Shadow stared at Tails, very frustratingly.

"Uh...Sorry?"

"Saved by the bullets..." Silver chuckled nervously.

"Yes, but you aren't saved from me."

"AYEEE!"

* * *

_**-Twenty minutes later-**_

"Why won't you give up the damn information?"

"Because, I. Don't. KNOW!" The silver hedgehog was battered and bruised in the chair.

"You know, Shadow, maybe he's telling the truth..."

"Yeah well-"

Suddenly, Shadow's watch started to speak, '_Attention: Shadow the Hedgehog. We have just confirmed that Silver the Hedgehog is no longer a threat nor suspect in our investigation. Abort. Please abort. Over.'_

"When I'm untied, you are so gonna get a _Telekinesis-Sandwich_!" Silver announced, now slightly panting.

"Shadow, maybe we should leave?" Tails suggested, as a worried look appeared on his face as he stared at the silver hedgehog.

"Good idea. He can get himself out..."

"Are you sure?" The white hedgehog began struggling about.

"Yes. I'm sure. But let's leave the theme music on." Shadow smirked as he banged on the stereo, and tunes came out quicker than you could say chilidog.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! I NEED TO GET YOU DONE FOR IMPERSONATING THE REPO MEN!"

"Come on, Tails."

"Yeah, right." Tails reluctantly walked out of the house. Shadow was about to take back the guns as they exited, but Tails refused for some reason. "I think I could use this for one of my inventions!" He announced, as the pouring rain fell from the sky.

"So...Was that scene too much for you?"

"No. I've been in worse situations than that..." Tails shuddered, "...I have to team up with Rouge tomorrow. YIKES!"

"I don't see what the problem is."

"That's because you haven't seen what happened! She...She..."

"She what?"

"She... KISSED ME!" Shadow tilted his head, as if in utter confusion.

"Alright." Shadow seemed to be blushing slightly, but Tails never noticed it.

* * *

The twosome began making the trip back towards G.U.N HQ. When they arrived, many others seemed very...intrigued by the fact that there was a fox teaming up with the Ultimate Life form instead of the usual flirty bat.

"Don't ask." He would say, as he made his way through the building.

"So what were we supposed to be finding anyways?"

"I'm pretty sure there's a lab up ahead."

"Don't change the- A LAB?!"

"Yes. Why don't you go play there?"

"Hm. Shadow, I am not exactly 5 years old."

"Are you sure you can survive the briefing?"

"Yeah. Piece of cake."

And so, they survived the briefing, which lasted at least 3 hours.

* * *

**Me: Well, Whaddya think?**

**Knuckles: I never got to beat up Sonic...**

**Me: Blame Gnat1 ;) He stopped you.**

**Knuckles: CURSE YOU GNAT1!**

**Me: Oh, do calm down Knuckles.**

**Knuckles: I am not even in the story yet! Silver get's his appearance...WHERE'S MINE!**

**Me: Tell ya what, how about people vote whether you're in the story or not?**

**Knuckles: That's your best idea yet.**

**Me: Err...Right. Well, it'll prove how popular you are. **

**Knuckles: Heh, heh. I'll have a review within one second.**

**Me: T.T Knuckles, you need to...err...**

**Knuckles: What?**

**Me: Err...Eat a chilidog. **

**Knuckles: Ugh. Please, readers. Put me out of my misery. Once I'm in the story I won't have to bother chatting to this guy.**

**Me: I'm a girl Knuckles! Don't make me call Rouge up here!**

**Knuckles: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TALK ABOUT HER?!**

**Me: *raises eyebrow* Oh, I'm sorry. She's in your Diary, right?**

**Knuckles: You've been reading MY DIARY?! Er... I mean, I don't have a diary.**

**Me: Sure you don't. R&R please, guys. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Sonic & Rouge

**Oh my GOSH! 10 follows? I am such a HAPPY bunny! Thanks for the reviews guys! It's awesome! I'm sorry this has been late, it was due to all my coursework at high school, and not being able to post your stories without the internet is really annoying! Anyways...**

**?: Oh, Knuckie!**

**Knuckles: ROUGE?! *gob struck***

**?: Nope. Guess again, Knucklehead.**

**Knuckles: *frowns* Oh. It's you.**

**Me: Oh, you found me out! You should've seen your face! I knew you had a thing for Rougey! **

**Knuckles: Ha, ha. But you don't have any proof. Too bad.**

**Me: Oh really? *pulls out a book* What's this then?**

**Knuckles: *expression changes to O_O'* Where'd you get that...?**

**Me: Wouldn't you like to know...? *taps nose***

**Knuckles: Did Sonic give you that?!**

**Me: Maybe...Maybe not. I'm not telling.**

**Knuckles: *Raises fists* Oh yeah?**

**Me: Oh... *reads book and eats a random apple* This looks juicy...Maybe I should show this to Rouge? "Dear Diary, That batty bat has been driving me CRAZY! She won't let her beautiful eyes gaze away from the Master Emerald..."**

**Knuckles: THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! *Begins to punch me***

**?: Stop this right now. *Black hedgehog appears out from no where***

**Me: Yippee! Shadow to the rescue! *hugs him***

**Shadow: *flinches* Please get off me.**

**Me: Nope! You shouldn't have saved me then!**

**Shadow: Ugh... She's worse than Amy...**

**?: SONIC! *Someone else hugs Shadow***

**Me: YUCK! I DON'T WANNA GROW UP TO BE HER! *stops hugging him and shudders***

**Knuckles: AHEM! My DIARY! I would like it back-**

**Me: Oh yeah! Shadow, guess what?**

**Shadow: I hate guessing games. And could someone get this hedgehog off me?!**

**Amy: *looks up* OOPS! Sorry, Shadow! *Runs away to go find Sonic***

**Me: I think she's slightly colour blind... Anyways Shadow. You should see this! *hands him the book* Beware...It may make you slightly mad at Knuckles... *grins***

**Shadow: *Rolls eyes and processes the writing***

**Me: Anyways, Shadow. Why did you come to my rescue...?**

**Shadow: ...**

**Me: :/ Enjoy the story guys. And, for Knucklehead here, Sonic and Rouge are paired up~ ^_^**

**Knuckles: WHAT?!**

**Me: You heard me. *halo appears.* And thanks for the AMAZING reviews, guys! I really appreciate it! An EXTRA LONG CHAPTER for ALL OF ****YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. All characters belong to SEGA. **

* * *

**Sidekick Swap!**

**Chapter 3**

**Sonic & Rouge**

* * *

"Uh...Rouge?"

"What's on your mind, Blue Boy?"

"Are you sure G.U.N asked ya to infiltrate this place...?"

"Mhm. They said we should take back the gems, and then I should look after them... (Or keep them, heh heh.)"

"What do you guys think of this?" Sonic whispered to the readers, a confused expression on his face.

"Hm? Blue Boy? Who are ya talking to?"

"Oh...Nobody." Sonic gave a quick wink to the readers.

"Well, let's get going. My...err...I mean... G.U.N's emeralds are waiting."

They stood outside a rather high security art gallery, trying not to look suspicious in the dark.

'This'll be a snap! He's not as bright as Shadow to do this.' Rouge thought, smirking at the blue hedgehog. The other looked at the bat in a confusing way.

"Something funny?"

"Na, Blue Boy! Now let's get those emeralds!" She flew towards the window, wondering if it was indeed open as she predicted. When she found it was locked, she sighed and flew back towards the ground where the blue blur was waiting, rather impatiently while tapping his red and white shoes.

"What's up now?"

"Oh nothing...Except the window's locked."

"Well DUH!"

"Don't take that tone with me, Blue Boy. Or I'll be telling Shadow on ya."

"Yikes...Although, I don't care. I could beat Shadow any day...hands down!" Sonic grinned confidently, while Rouge just huffed.

"Never mind... Anyways, let's get going."

"Uh...Rouge?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's this?" Sonic gestured towards a little hedgehog girl, who was cream coloured.

"HI!" The girl shouted, almost loudly.

"'I have no idea, Blue Boy. Let's get going before anyone ELSE sees us."

"But someone already has, and why can't we be seen by pedestrians?"

"Um..."

"Don't worry about me! I have a short attention span!" The little hedgehog announced, almost proudly.

"Where are your parents?" Rouge asked, trying not to look _too _annoyed.

"OOO! LOOK, A BIRD!"

"Never mind. Let's get going!" Rouge whispered to Sonic, as they watched the little girl run about.

"Yeah..."

"BIRDY! BIRDY! COME BACK! COME BACK!" The little hedgehog ran away, chasing a supposedly invisible bird.

The twosome ran/flew upwards towards the roof, trying to be quiet as possible.

"YOUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" Sonic began hopping on one foot, as he rubbed his other toe.

"Shhh!"

"Sorry...I tripped on an air vent..."

"An air vent? Are you serious, Blue Boy? You act like you've never been on a roof before."

"I haven't been on any roofs..."

"I think that's a porky pie, Big Blue." Suddenly, it started to rain.

"YIPE!" Sonic immediately jumped into Rouge's arms. Rouge had a blank expression, which then changed to annoyance several moments later. She dropped Sonic on the floor, and into a puddle, while rubbing her hands together which dusted off her gloves.

"Gee, it's only rain. Rain can't hurt ya."

"You have no idea... It sits there... WAITING TO STRIKE!"

"Yeah, alright. I'll buy that."

They both came to a window, which so happened to be open.

"I feel like we're being watched..."

"Na. It's just you, Rouge."

"If ya say so, Blue Boy...But something's definitely creepin' me out here."

"Meh. Probably the chilidogs getting to ya."

"Chilidogs? I don't even eat those..."

"WHAT!? Are you joking?"

"We're supposed to be quiet here."

"Alright...Alright...Sheesh." They jumped inside from the unusually high window. Sonic fell face flat on the floor.

"Mama's home!" Rouge called out quietly, as she flew down. She stared at the many emeralds around her, but then saw an unusually bright one at the end of the corridor.

"Why didn't ya CATCH ME?!"

"To keep the gag going."

"What GAG? Oh... Right... So...Where are these 'gems' I keep hearing about?"

"Over here."

They walked across the large room which stretched almost as far as the eye could see.

"Piece o' cake!" Sonic was about to walk further, but Rouge sighed and stopped him.

"Are you as dim-witted as Knuckie?"

"Uh...No?"

"Security lines. Duh."

"Hey! I'm the one to say 'Duh'!"

"Yeah, okay. Alright. I'm gonna dodge these real quick." She somersaulted over what seemed to be nothing.

"I have no idea why I'm here. She can do it herself... Can't she?" Sonic asked the readers, placing his hand on his muzzle. "Well...Might as well eat that chilidog I've been saving." He pulled out a chilidog, and stepped forward, hoping to look around. But then, disaster struck. Ironically, a banana peel was on the floor. As Sonic walked, he slipped on it, and the chilidog began flying through the air. He cried, "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo...** (Etc)**"

Rouge was just about to take the gem out, but then turned her head to Sonic, who was now on the floor. "Big blue, what are you up to-AHHH!" The chilidog bounced about the room like a bouncy ball, hit a few security lines, and then landed smack bang in the middle of Rouge's face.

"Uh oh." The alarms went off, the lights went red, while flashing on and off rapidly.

"I aint leaving without MY gem!" She grabbed the pink gem, and flew back over to Sonic within 15 seconds, as the doors began to close.

"Uh... Nice make-up." Rouge gave him death's glare.

She slapped her hand on her face, wiping the chilidog sauce off. "I'll forget about that little _incident_, if you get me out of here!"

"You don't even have to say it twice."

Sonic grabbed her hand, and raced out of there as quickly as possible. There were many doors clamping shut on the way out. Rouge was hanging on for dear life, because it was that fast. The doors seemed to be slamming shut behind them, and random shots were everywhere, not bothering with accuracy at all. When they reached the last door, another disaster struck. A cage fell from the ceiling, creating many dust clouds around the area.

"Darn it. What now?" Sonic asked, gritting his teeth.

"I aint staying in this cage. Tight, dark spaces can definitely ruin a lady's complexion." Rouge stepped backwards and then leapt forward quickly, kicking the bars. She repeated the method several times. Sonic tapped his feet and looked about, not amused.

"Stop it, will ya? Why don't cha let me try?"

She stopped and folded her arms, while she shooed him with her hand. "Go ahead, Blue Boy. Knock yourself out." Sonic rolled his eyes and curled into a ball. He began spinning rapidly, creating a blue blur. He sped forward in this form, crashing into the metal bars. However, nothing seemed to break the bars. After several moments of spinning, Sonic stopped and tapped his feet impatiently.

"Something isn't right. I betcha we aren't trapped here because of failure."

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! You are correct Sonic!" A voice called from the shadows, which followed by cackles of laughter moments after. The room suddenly blinded the twosome, and as it faded, it revealed a large lab room.

"Aw, it was a trap. Nice going, Rouge."

"Hey, we wouldn't have been detected if you hadn't rubbed that chilidog in my face."

"I slipped on a banana peel. How is that rubbing it in your face?"

"SILENCE!" Someone ordered with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

"What if we don't want to be silent, Egghead?"

The scientist stepped forward from the dark, and smiled. "Why ask, Sonic?"

"Hm. Does it begin with T?"

"Uh, HELLO! We're trying to get out, Blue Boy. Not play I-Spy with Eggy."

"Well, well, Rouge. Why leave so soon?" Eggman asked, twirling his moustache and grinning eerily.

"I have some gems that need dusting. They need to be cleaned...thoroughly."

"Alright. Well, Sonic. I have prepared a special treat for both you and Rouge!"

"Aw, Eggy. You didn't have to make a surprise just for Blue Boy and lil' ol' me."

"Oh, but I did. And I can't guarantee that you'll love it."

"Oh, crud. I thought it was a chilidog." Sonic called loudly, a large smirk plastered on his face.

"Of course it's not a... Chilidog! It's my brilliant invention!" He pulled out a portable red button and pushed it.

_**SMASH!**_

A giant round robot entered the room, with golden plating and glowing red eyes. Its fists were filled with spikes. It looked slightly humanoid, very much like his other robot from his pyramid hideout. At the top was a familiar looking, round hole.

"Made a new toy, Egghead?" Sonic asked, while boredom filled his eyes.

Eggman ignored the comment and called out, "I call it... the Eggtron 2012!"

A sweat drop appeared on both Rouges and Sonics face, as they knew Eggman was always stumped when coming up with names for his... toys. Sonic folded his arms and smiled, "Oh really? I thought it was called: _Eggman's biggest failure_."

"SHUT UP, YOU PESKY HEDGEHOG! I DON'T SEE YOU MAKING THESE!"

"That's because I don't bother. I don't need it. I can beat ya all by myself."

"NRGHHH! SHUT UP! DO NOT INSULT MY INTELLIGENCE!"

"Your intelligence must be low on IQ if you can't think of better names for your inventions."

"Ahem. Are we meant to be getting out here? You're getting way off topic, Big Blue." Rouge interjected, as her hands found their way onto her hips. She began tapping her foot, rather impatiently and irritably.

"Yeah, you're right. When Egghead opens the cage, we bolt out at super Sonic speed!" Sonic whispered, as he eyed the large robot stepping towards them.

"No pun intended?"

Sonic rolled his eyes and then replied, "Just wait for the right moment, Rouge."

"Oh, and I am not opening the cage. I will leave you trapped in there, while that robot CRUSHES YOU!" Eggman announced, somewhat proudly.

"That isn't fair, Eggy." Rouge replied, huffing as she went.

"Life's not fair! Eggtron, CRUSH THEM! OH, HO, HO, HO!"

_**CRASH!**_

"NOT ON MY WATCH!"

"HUH?" Everyone asked, as they stared at another wall which had been broken down by an individual.

"Wouldn't the door have been easier?" Eggman asked, as he peered at the red echidna running towards the giant robot.

"That was the door. MY DOOR."

"Oh, Knuckie! Did you come to save me?" Rouge asked sarcastically.

"What?! I came to investigate! WHERE'D YOU GET AN IDEA LIKE THAT? SONIC!?"

"You're so cute when you're mad, Knuckie!"

"Yeah, Knuckie!" Sonic mimicked mockingly, while smiling cheerfully.

"Shut your yap, Sonic. Now... If you don't mind, I'm trying to fight an overly-sized, golden, weird, heavy, metal robot here." Knuckles said sternly, as he charged at the robot. Sonic slapped his forehead.

"Yeah, that's right! Ignore us, Knucklehead!" Sonic called, growing bored every second. As Knuckles charged towards it, it swung its arms about, hoping to hit the intruder. But Knuckles was faster than this chunk of rock. He ran around the toes, and smashed his knuckles down on them, causing them to shake rapidly. With it distracted, Knuckles began jumping up towards the robot using the many stairs around it, and then smashing his fists into the brain circuits. The poor robot didn't stand a chance. The robot fell to the ground, and Knuckles blew his fists as though they were pistols.

"I think Eggy's losing his edge..." Rouge muttered.

"And that's why you DON'T mess with the Knuckster!" Knuckles called, smiling with success.

"Enough with the nicknames, Knucklehead. Ever tried getting us OUT of here?" Sonic began to charge at the bars. Knuckles, however, just smiled. That is, he was smiling, until Rouge did something completely unexpected and drastic. She kissed Sonic on the cheek!

"Thanks for the walk, Big Blue. It was lovely." She smiled slyly, and walked towards the cage door. Sonic went red, almost shocked himself.

"WALK!? SONICCCCC! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!"

"Uh... Nothing, Knucklehead. I was just assisting Rouge on this 'mission'." He slapped his hand on his cheek, rubbing off the kiss quickly.

"OH, YEAH?"

"Yes, Yeah."

"I DON'T THINK SO-"

"I think I'll go now..." Eggman muttered to himself, as his floating machine appeared. He jumped into and flew off fairly quickly. "Hope you like the BOMB! OH, HO, HO, HO!" He called out, as he faded into the distance of the window.

"Knuckie, can you rescue me like the brave knight you are?" Rouge interrupted, with a slightly sarcastic tone in her voice. Knuckles glared at Sonic, but then went towards the cage door. He smashed open the lock within a minute, and the cage bars fell to the ground, while it's ceiling seemed to hang in the air.

"Thanks, Knucklehead." Sonic grinned casually, as he raced forward, grabbing both of their hands.

"What the...? SONIC! GET OFF ME!" Knuckles yelled, while he tried to place his feet on the ground.

"Let's blow this chilidog stand first! Or do you want to be bomb food?"

"No. And Sonic, you better have not called me stupid!"

"Wuh? What was that, Knucklehead? I would never call you that... Would I?" Sonic smirked as they raced out of the building, which suddenly exploded behind them. Sonic and the others separated due to the blast, going in three different directions. They all rubbed their heads, and looked about. Knuckles picked himself up from in front of a tree, and rubbed his back, moaning in pain. He then turned to see Rouge at the other side, also in front an oak tree. He walked towards Rouge, secretly concerned for her well being.

"You okay?" He asked, gruffly, while trying to grab her hand to help her up. Again, she snatched her hand away from his, an annoyed look on her face.

"Get your hands off me! You messed up big time, Knuckie! You're lucky my emerald's still clean and shiny..."

"Hmph! Well don't ask me for help again! Wait a minute... Emerald?"

"We never asked you for help, Knuckie boy!" She folded her arms and looked away with a scowl. "We were doing just fine! And this beauty's gonna make up for it. She's not as great as the Master Emerald, but she'll do... for now." She then muttered quietly, "I'll steal that beauty later..."

"The MASTER EMERALD belongs on ANGEL ISLAND! Not in your display cabinet!"

"Who told you about my display cabinet?! Sonic?!"

"Don't look at me. I haven't even seen it." Sonic sighed, and faced the readers, "Why am I always the culprit here?"

"So, Knuckie. How DID you find us? Or were you following me?" Rouge asked, while standing up and dusting herself off.

"No." Knuckles denied, not at all bothered now, "And it was thanks to a little hedgehog girl that I found you. She was chasing a bird for some reason..." Knuckles scratched his head. Sonic walked towards the duo.

"So, what do we do now?" Sonic asked, thinking.

"HIYA!" The greeting caught everyone by surprise, as they turned around to see the cream hedgehog standing there. Something blue seemed to glisten in her hand, but nobody noticed it.

Knuckles knelt down on the floor to the child's height, and then said, "Hey there, thanks for helping me earlier." Knuckles said it somewhat happily, and a tiny hint of thankfulness was in his voice. It was like talking to Cream all over again.

"Aw, don't mention it...But seriously, you have temperament issues." The cream hedgehog replied, digging the edge of her shoe into the dirt and twirling it.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

"I thought you had a short attention span..." Rouge murmured, but it was loud enough for the group to hear.

"I still do... OH WOW! A BLUE CAR!" The mini hedgehog began to run towards the edge of the path. When she got there, she squealed and giggled in excitement. Sweat drops appeared on the group's faces, as the female hedgehog began running up and down the street, yelling_ 'Red car, blue car, everything is car, car!' _

"Maybe we should head back to the presenter now?" Sonic asked, kinda creeped out by the feminine animal on the side path.

"Aw, do we have to break up so soon, Big Blue?"

"Yes." Sonic answered flatly, folding his arms and looking slightly annoyed.

"Don't try anything, Sonic." Knuckles told him sternly.

"What?" Sonic asked, wondering what he was on about.

Knuckles was about to answer, but he stopped and then said, "Never mind."

* * *

**-Twenty minutes later, in the studio-**

* * *

"Oh, Shadow!" Rouge cried, as she ran up to the ebony hedgehog with open arms. The ebony hedgehog was in his usual fold-arms pose.

"Don't even think about it, Rouge." He warned, noticing that she was about to hug him. Rouge stopped and pushed her hands up defensively.

"Alright then. I thought you missed me."

"You thought wrong."

"Aw, you're just kidding aren't you, Shadow?"

"Yes, I'm kidding..." Shadow muttered sarcastically. Sonic suddenly sped in, and was quickly greeted by a hostile glare which came from Shadow. Sonic glanced at Tails who was at least a few steps away from him, as he walked forward while smiling brightly.

"Hiya Bud! Hope Shadow didn't give you a hard time!"

"Nope! Me and Shadow had tons of fun! Right, Shadow?" Shadow smirked at the question, and then at the blue hero.

"This can't be good..." Sonic murmured.

"In fact, Shadow gave me a present!"

"A present? Alright, Shadow, what do you want now?"

"Nothing." He answered, while smirking at the other hedgehog warningly. Tails suddenly pulled out a sniper.

"TAILS?! WHERE IN MOBIUS DID YOU GET THAT?!"

Tails tilted his head, "I just told you, Sonic. Shadow gave me it." Sonic's eyes widened as he stared at the end of the gun.

"Shadow, he's flipping eight years old! Why have ya given him that?!"

"You'll find out." The smirk hadn't left Shadow's muzzle. Rouge just watched the situation quietly, wondering what Shadow was up to.

"Shadow taught me a game as well! It was really fun! Want to play it?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Shadow once more, "Why would Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form, play games with an eight-year-old?"

Shadow's smirk changed to a frown as he answered, "Shut it, Faker."

"Oh no, you're the faker, Shadow!"

"You might want to start running, Faker." Shadow snapped back, his usual smirk appearing on his muzzle.

"Why?" He was never answered because Tails had intercepted the conversation.

"Sonic, are you playing the game with me or not?" Tails asked, growing impatient.

"Oh, I don't know. Tell me what I have to do in this game."

"It's simple. You run..."

"That's cake."

"No, that's not cake, Sonic. It's a waffle." Tails pointed to a nearby plate on a table.

"Never mind, Tails. Just tell me what I have to do."

"You have to run, while I try and shoot you."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Sonic cried, almost yanking his own quills out. He was shocked his little brother would even think of such a thing.

"Oh, don't worry. Shadow guaranteed that none of the bullets would hit you. Apparently, this is a special gun!" The smirk on Shadow's muzzle seemed to grow much bigger.

"SHADOW WANT'S TO FLIPPING KILL ME, TAILS!"

Tails tilted his head, "That's not how he tells it..."

"DARN IT, SHADOW! HE'S NEVER GOING WITH YOU AGAIN! YOU'RE A BAD INFLUENCE!"

"What can I say?" The black hedgehog asked, while shrugging uncaringly.

"I'm outta HERE!" Sonic sped out of the building, escaping easily.

"It seems he's started your game early, Tails." Shadow stated, as he rolled his eyes towards the fox.

"It looks it, yeah. I'M COMING SONIC!" Tails ran out of the room, after his brother.

"Uh, Shadow. What would you say if I said I kissed Blue Boy?" Rouge asked out of the blue. She seemed a bit timid.

"Frankly, I'd murder the damn hedgehog, and send him straight to Hell." Rouge shuddered at the thought. "Why ask?" Shadow looked towards Rouge to see a small amount of nervousness building up in her eyes.

"Uh...No reason, Shadow."

He identified her body language, "You didn't...!"

"Of course I didn't! And why would you care anyways?" Rouge immediately changed her expression. She was now filled with annoyance. Rouge was a VERY GOOD LIAR. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Never mind, Rouge."

* * *

**Me: OOOO! Shadow's feeling overprotective now, is he?**

**Shadow: *narrows eyes* Stop. It. Now.**

**Me: Okay, okay! I didn't mean it...much...**

**Tails: Anyone seen Sonic?**

**Me: I believe he's being chased by a police cruiser. Shadowwww, have you done something lately?**

**Shadow: No.**

**Me: Okay, I'll believe that... For ONE SECOND! What have you been doing?!**

**Shadow: Nothing.**

**Me: You have!**

**Shadow: *frowns* This isn't going to turn into a have not and have too argument is it?**

**Me: It is if you don't tell me!**

**Shadow: Forget it.**

**Me: Oh dear. Trying to get revenge again?**

**Shadow: What?**

**Me: I don't think Maria would like that.**

**Shadow: Either shut up now, or face the consequences. *scowls***

**Me: Oh... I'm SOO SCARED! I am the author ya know. I could put you in that suspended-animation pod again. *joking***

**Shadow: You wouldn't dare. That's practically cheating.**

**Me: Oh, fine. *mutters* I can't do that anyways...**

**Shadow: What was that?**

**Me: Oh, nothing. Hm, Shadow?**

**Shadow: Yes?**

**Me: What happened to Knuckles's diary?**

**Shadow: *narrows eyes* I burned it.**

**Me: 0_o Alright...Where is Knucklehead anyways?**

**Knuckles: *mutters* I'm right here.**

**Me: Couldn't stay away from me, could ya?**

**Knuckles: That's a lie and you know it! I left the Master Emerald here, so I came back for it!**

**Me: Huh? But this area's all white. Where could you have put it? It's a monochrome room ya know. All it has is 4 chairs, a table and a T.V.**

**Knuckles: I made a door?**

**Me: A door? KNUCKLEHEAD! YOU BETTER HAVE NOT PUT A HOLE IN MY MONOCHROME ROOM!**

**Knuckles: Yeah, I did. *smirks***

**Me: Where did ya come from anyways? Same goes for you lot. And me.**

**Shadow:*shrug* Chaos Control?**

**Tails: I don't know.**

**Knuckles: Me neither. I just ran around and broke loads a' walls.**

**?: Beats me. Mephiles?**

**Me: What the HECK? Mephiles is here!?**

**?: No, he isn't.**

**Me: Thank goodness. Gosh, I'm losing my attitude...**

**Knuckles: Maybe that's a good thing.**

**Me: SHUT IT, KNUCKLEHEAD!**

**Silver: *Was actually ?* Hello.**

**Me: Oh... Hi Silver. Heh, heh...Why are you here?**

**Silver: Oh, I thought I'd stop by. Give a few revenge threats. You know, the usual. Someone made my day by strapping me to a chair while Shadow's theme was on full blast.**

**Shadow: Came back for more, did you? *pulls out a duster***

**Silver: *looks at Shadow worriedly* No, no! Not at all! You have me all wrong!**

**Shadow: Sure I do. **

**Silver: I'm just trying to track down the person responsible.**

**Knuckles: *points at me***

**Me: Knuckles, keep your fists away from me.**

**Silver: It was you, wasn't it?**

**Me: No. Shadow did it!**

**Shadow: I believe I helped you moments ago, when Knuckles went berserk. Do I need to take that back?**

**Me: O_O No, no! It's fine, Shadow! (Gosh, I don't want another hedgehog out to kill me!)**

**?: Hiya y'all!**

**Knuckles: Rouge, you do pick the worst times to come.**

**Rouge: Why, thanks, Knuckie!**

**Me: What a great family reunion. All we're missing is Sonic and a few other people. Also, I was wondering. Would you guys like this to go on for all the characters when Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Tails are done? You can all decide on this in your reviews! Anyways, guys! R & R please! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Sonic & Shadow

**Hi ya'll! Thanks for the FANTASTIC reviews! Really keeps me going! I hope everyone else will enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Me: I'm kinda bored now.**

**Knuckles: Big surprise.**

**Me: WHAT BIG SURPRISE?!**

**Knuckles: Never mind.**

**Sonic: Alright! Which wise-guy ate my chilidogs?!**

**Me: Uh... *points at Knuckles* He did it.**

**Knuckles: LIAR!**

**Sonic: Look, I don't care who ate it. I can easily get another one. And if she did take it, it wouldn't be a fair fight. *smiles***

**Me: *Sticks tongue out at Knuckles and grins***

**Knuckles: Why am I still here, anyways?**

**Me: *shrug* Because you're kinda trapped in here?**

**Knuckles: Trapped? Shadow escaped easily though.**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Well he IS the Ultimate Life form; I think he can do whatever he pleases.**

**Knuckles: You're backing up a psychopath then? *Raises fists***

**Sonic: Hey, calm down, Knucklehead!**

**Me: Yeah, Knuckles. Calm down! And yup! Why ask?**

**Knuckles: ...**

**Me: Thought so. Sorry you had to listen to that, Shadow.**

**Knuckles: WHAT?**

**?: Hmph. I don't care what you people think of me.**

**Me: *Shrug* It's Knuckles that you should be worried about, but then again, you should be worried about Sonic.**

**Sonic: Yeah, because you're teaming up with me next!**

**Shadow: *Teleports into the room* What did you say?**

**Me: You heard him. Just don't get mad. Everyone else had to team up!**

**Shadow: *Gives me Death's glare* You're going to regret this.**

**Me: How many times a day will I get this threat? Oh well. Enjoy the story, guys! (The plot's getting dark now!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. All characters go to SEGA.**

* * *

**Sidekick Swap!**

**Chapter 4**

**Shadow & Sonic**

**-Area Unknown-**

* * *

The dark room intimidated even the bravest souls, as two companions stepped inside, carrying nothing but their pride. Within the dark, was the client? Something needed doing. And the two companions were just right for the job. As one of them stumbled about in the darkness, the other just acted like it was broad daylight.

"Stop messing around, Kyna." The other whispered to the one stumbling about.

"I sure am sorry, but my eyes aint suitable for the dark." After that quote, it was total silence. Nothing could be heard apart from faint footsteps in the blackness. The client had already arrived... many a time from their own arrival. The stumbling stopped, as one of them became almost frozen in fear.

"You are finally here." A smooth voice called out within the darkness, as it peered at the shaking girl. The boy however, just stood still, not in the least intimidated.

"Yes. Now, what reason do you call us here?" The male's voice was emotionless, showing that he had little feelings for hardly anything. Others may describe him as heartless, while his partner would just deny it. The voice chuckled, which made the girl's fur stand on end. She didn't like it. She didn't like the place, the client, or the job, no matter what it was.

"It's funny you should ask. Your partner?"

"She is not intimidated," the male explained, "She is merely disguised. It's used for most weaknesses, pity being one of them." Again, the male had defended his partner's honour, by making up a simple explanation which hid the real truth. The male stepped into the light, closely followed by his shaking companion. The boy seemed to be an animal, but had qualities which made him seem inhuman, and terrifying. Grey eyes pierced the darkness, searching for the client. A scar stretched across his right eye, showing a bloody wound. Wings seemed to spread about, showing it to be almost leathery. Jet black clothing clouded his charcoal fur, making it suitable for the darkness. A black scarf flowed about slightly, as a draft blew through the room. His muzzle was not furry, nor bald. It seemed in between.

"Quite an intimidating appearance you have." The voice complimented, as it seemed to ponder something.

"I never fail to impress." The bat answered back coldly. The female then stepped forward, revealing a hare wearing cow-girl like clothing. Brown eyes made her stand out with her white fur, which almost made the tiniest blood or blackcurrant stain seem very effective. A red scarf was tied around her neck, as she folded her arms and shivered slightly. Hot revolvers seemed to be attached to her brown belt, but in her stance, it seemed she was quite capable with physical fighting. A cow-girl hat shadowed her face slightly, as if she had her own back story to tell.

"S-s-so... You're ol' D-D-Darky, yes?" She asked, slightly stuttering in her wording. For some reason, the hare (Known as Kyna), seemed to make nicknames for all the clients she met. Although, she does call her partner his own name, rather than his own nickname.

"Don't talk, Kyna. I'll handle this." The bat stated, as he stood in front of the hare, almost protectively.

"Byro, I am not a coward..." She muttered, almost disappointed that her partner would categorize her as helpless. She pouted at the situation, wanting to get some answers herself.

"Hm? You say she is not intimidated, yet you stand like that?" The voice asked, as its echo came closer. The bat focused his eyes on the darkness, as another anthropomorphic animal stepped forward. It was a hedgehog, or it showed to be one. The bat narrowed his eyes at the appearance of the client, seeing many distinct, light blue streaks flowing through its quills, and two bright green eyes. White tufts of hair were situated under it's neck, along with jet shoes on it's feet. Upon seeing the client, Kyna settled down a bit, as she knew where the client was now. But that alone was not enough for the bat.

"Byro, try talking to the guy." Kyna whispered to the bat, almost mockingly. The bat glared at her, making her back down slightly, but quickly put this expression away as soon as he realised that he had scared her. He sighed.

"What is this... Job you seem so fond of giving to us?" The hedgehog chuckled slightly, knowing he had made his point clearly.

"It is quite simple. Upon noticing your reputation for elimination, I wish for you to do one, small... Task."

"Yes, it is correct that we do elimination services, but you must have a direct reason for it. We shall not go about murdering innocent souls." The bat recited it as though it was a regular rule. Kyna felt doubtful of this client; there was something he was not telling them. She front flipped in front of her partner, who jumped back in surprise. The hare walked slowly over to the hedgehog, less intimidated than before. The bat suddenly flew behind the hare, and grabbed her shoulder. It, however, did not stop her, as she continued walking towards the hedgehog, despite her partner's strong grip. The hedgehog's expression was emotionless, as he blinked several times.

"What's ya name, Darky boy?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark, my dear."

* * *

**-The Forest-**

"Aw! C'mon, Shadow! One little race won't hurt!" Sonic whined, as he jogged on the spot. "Anyways, you still owe me."

"I owe you nothing."

"Yeah, yeah, right. Tails was chasing me for_ two hours_ yesterday, so I really need to beat ya in a race to make up for it." Sonic stated with a quick, mischievous grin.

"Hmph. Serves you right."

"For what?"

"For interrupting my monologues."

"Monologues?" Shadow rolled his eyes at the question.

"Does 'Time to rock n' roll' ring any bells?"

"Uh... I don't really remember. Must've slipped my mind! Heh, heh."

"Pfft. Don't deny it, Faker."

"What? I don't remember... Much. Now can we have a race? I really want to beat ya for good this time!"

"I don't have time for children's games." Shadow was about to turn and walk away, until the blue hero rushed in front of him.

"Fine! I'll have to race anyways, and if you won't start running, then I'll win for sure!" Sonic grinned confidently, as he turned and started to run down the path at an amazing speed.

Shadow seemed tempted, and replied in a stern tone, "Don't count on it, Faker." He raced forward, running alongside the blue blur.

"C'mon, Shadow! At this rate you'll never beat me!" Shadow raced forward once more.

"Pfft. It's you who needs to speed up, Faker."

"Aw, can't we have a rivalry chat?" Sonic sped up again, skidding in front of Shadow.

"No, Faker. Now shut up and keep running!"

"That's harsh, Shadow!" Sonic pouted at Shadow while running, getting more bored every second. This race needed to be kicked up a notch.

"I believe that's the understatement of the century."

"I thought we could have a catch-up chat!"

"I'm already caught up with you, Faker. I'm getting sick of meeting you like this."

After several hours which seemed as doing nothing to the two hedgehogs, they reached ruins which seemed dead. The trees around the area were wilting and dying, as if something was going on. They came to a skid stop in front of the entrance. Sonic looked about, slightly bored. Around the ruins were many vines which seemed to wrap around the pillars, almost making them to collapse. Many dust clouds surrounded the area, as all remained quiet for a few moments. Sonic disrupted the silence, with the question of the day.

"Hey, Shadow! What's this place?"

"Quiet, Faker!" With that quote, he dragged his hand across his neck. Sonic gulped, but refused to be bossed around by his rival.

"What? If you think I'm gonna do what ya say then-"

"Shut up, Faker. Stop showing off that gob you seem so fond of." Shadow seemed to be forgetting he had to be quiet, as his voice grew louder.

"Hey! This '_gob_' feeds me my chilidogs!" Sonic folded his arms; copying Shadow and making the ebony hedgehog look away in annoyance.

"I don't give a damn about chilidogs." Shadow answered coldly, narrowing his red orbs at the blue hero from the corner of his eyes.

"Maybe you should try them before you go insulting them!"

"I hardly eat anything." Shadow snapped back, while a fierce scowl found its way onto his muzzle.

"I feel sorry for ya, Pal."

"I don't want your pity!"

"I'm not-"

"Quiet. Something's wrong..."

"What? You mean apart from numerous trees dying and plants wilting? Doesn't that show something's wrong?" Sonic asked, rolling his eyes. Shadow's eyes seemed intent on the ruins, as he screwed them up. Sonic scratched his head.

"Wait here, and don't move." Shadow ordered sternly, almost so quietly that it couldn't be heard well. He walked up the ruin's stairs. Sonic was about to object, but then a thought struck him. Something was wrong here. There weren't many animals around here. In fact, there weren't even any birds, squirrels, or anything along that line. Just silence. Pure, dead, silence. Sonic noticed that Shadow had vanished while he had been thinking. He ran up the stairs quickly, pursuing his rival.

* * *

The ruins were littered with many rocks, patches of moss and ancient items which seemed to be from a lost civilisation. Dead ivy curled around the many pillars, most of them as grey as metal. Several rocks blocked certain doorways off, as if they were meant to be kept secret. If one could remain still and silent for a moment, they would hear what seemed to be small screams... or something along that line. Not many people would visit this place, of all places. Someone was concerned. The dust of the ruins seemed to blow about, as a presence entered the room, more swift than the fastest of cars. Red eyes peered curiously at a body on the ground, as they approached the area with caution. Grey eyes followed the figures footsteps, as the owner of the watcher furrowed it's brow.

"Murderer..." It whispered, as it watched from a high ledge, a determined look on it's face. The figure suddenly glanced about, swearing that he had heard something. Certain that he didn't hear nothing. Crimson orbs glanced about the room, as soft footsteps approached the doorway. The creature on the high ledge watched, his hands holding him up as he spied on the supposed murderer. Something blue entered the room, which seemed to be... the murderer's accomplice?

"Shadow? What're you doing?" The blue creature asked, as he stared at the murderer with a curious look.

'So... His name is Shadow...?' The being on the high ledge asked himself in thought, as he furrowed his brow at both of them. Shadow glanced about, and then rested his eyes on the blue blur. He seemed to shake his head regretfully, with a slight hint of deny.

"This is not my doing, if that's what you're wondering." He answered back quite slowly, as his eyes suddenly flashed back to the body, his gaze never leaving it's sights.

"That better be ketchup on the floor!" The blue blur stated, slightly annoyed that Shadow was just standing there when someone was clearly in need of medical attention.

"Didn't I specifically tell you to wait outside?" Shadow seemed quite disturbed and concerned now, as shown on his face (which seemed hard to tell).

"I never go by anyone's rules... unless there's a _perfectly good _reason for it."

"You might die?"

"Na, that's not a good reason." Sonic gave a small smile, but it vanished when his eyesight reached the murky floor. The body on the ground was cream coloured... A familiar cream colour. Sassy cream hair seemed to blow about, as a gust of wind flew through the open entrance. While the body stirred, Shadow looked away. He still hadn't turned his head back to the floor, as he dreaded something. However, he never knew what that was. He'd killed thousands, and never gave a second thought. But this time, it wasn't his doing, and looking away from the body seemed to be the only right thing to do right now.

The being on the ledge gave a small side frown, wondering if this was even a challenge. It leapt from it's hiding place and began to glide to the ground, it's eyes intent on the spiked back quills belonging to the murderer. Both the hedgehog's ears twitched, as they began to feel something off in the atmosphere. A light flapping was heard, along with a faint gust of wind coming from behind the black hedgehog.

"Uh... Shadow?"

"What is it now, Faker?"

"Is it normal to see a massive bat behind you?" Shadow looked at him oddly.

"What?" Irritation filled his voice, as he turned to the blue blur, narrowing his eyes. Shadow felt something touch his foot. Something weird and strange. When it reached his ankle, he looked down to see the injured animal tugging at his leg. It was a female, cream hedgehog. The light seemed to leave her blue eyes.

Her voice seemed broken as she said, "R-r-run..." Shadow just blinked his eyes in bewilderment.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked, "What did she say?" Shadow never said it.

"I believe pity has brought you into trouble, gentlemen." An emotionless voice called out, coming from behind Shadow. Shadow turned, seeing something he didn't expect. He was whacked, and thrown to the ground by something dark. Sonic rushed over to help his rival, only to be pushed away by the ebony hedgehog who claimed he didn't 'need his help'.

"Hey, whacko! Why don't ya watch what you're doing?" Sonic called out to the monster, scowling at the darkness. The creature chuckled.

"This shall be fun. We already have the jester."

"I aint no jester! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"It seems so." The creature stepped into the light coming from the hole in the ceiling, to reveal a charcoal bat. "Now, hedgehog. It would be wise to step away from that murderer." He pointed at the black hedgehog which was getting up, his voice almost as commanding as a king's and slightly eerie at the same time. The bat threw a blue gem in the air, and then caught it.

"BYRO! YOU SAID YOU'D WAIT FOR ME!" A loud, middle-pitched voice echoed in the room, as a hare raced forward.

"Damn it, Kyna! You just ruined the atmosphere!" The bat snapped, jerking his head towards the white hare. He muttered, "No matter, all shall go to plan."

"I'm sorry..." Kyna murmured under her breath. The two hedgehogs at the other side of the room just blinked. "I thought we would have stopped at the shop... I am a little hungry..."

'_So... This bat knows this girl?' _Sonic thought, as he figured the reactions out between the two.

'_They're just pathetic.' _Shadow thought, as he narrowed his eyes at the supposed leader. Shadow stood up fully, and stepped towards the two, his hand raised. The bat turned and raised an eye ridge.

"This only proves your purpose. You were made for death and destruction." The bat stated, as he too walked towards Shadow. Shadow lowered his hand slightly, as he knew what the bat was trying to do. 'Byro' was trying to make Shadow back down, so death would be promised. But he couldn't die, could he? He was immortal after all. "I will end this now." Upon hearing this, Sonic perked up.

"I don't what your problem is, Bat Boy. But you have some serious issues." Sonic smiled. "Looks like you don't have any manners."

The bat smiled back somewhat scarily, and replied, "I try my best." The bat seemed to be walking closer as he discussed many things with the blue hero. In many points in the conversation, Shadow and Kyna felt like smacking their foreheads. Shadow was dying to kick this guy's butt all the way from here to Antarctica. Then again, he could fly, so that might not happen. And Kyna was dying to chuck a tomato at her partner for some bizarre reason.

"Uh..." Sonic was trying to change the topic, because somehow they'd landed on the water topic, "You like chilidogs?"

"Oh, this is priceless. You hate water, correct?"

"Why don't cha' leave 'im alone, Byro?" Kyna asked, slightly annoyed at her partner.

"You're defending this hedgehog?"

"Uh... I mean. Stay on task?" The bat furrowed his brow at the hare, and shook his head.

"Very well, Kyna. I shan't dawdle anymore." After this, the bat charged forward towards the black hedgehog, who dodged this quickly with ease.

"You'll have to do better than that." Shadow stated, smirking slightly.

"Mind if I join ya, Shadow?" Sonic asked, while staring at the bat which again charged at the ebony hedgehog.

"Yes, I do mind, Faker! Stay out of this." Shadow snapped, as he dodged out of the way once more. Sonic seemed disappointed. He never wanted to miss a good fight. Kyna didn't seem to enjoy this fight either, despite that she and her partner had been doing this for a while. She would glance almost worriedly at both her partner and the hedgehogs. Constantly, she would stare at the body on the ground, shaking her head slightly. The things she had done over the years... Was it truly wrong? Byro had the look of determination on his face. Could Byro have been wrong? Did they choose the right path? Kyna shook her head, denying the true facts and focusing on Byro, a look of worry on her face. She seemed to think for a moment, picturing something which happened long ago.

* * *

"After it! Don't let it get away!" A male voice yelled, as it rang out in the jungle. The hare galloped about, feeling her breath almost leave her lungs. It was hopeless. She couldn't run forever, and she wasn't at all that fast. The pouring rain weighed down it's fur, making it harder to run.

"Sir! It's entering the brambles!" Another male voice shouted, as the hare dashed into the depths of the prickly crater.

"It hasn't reached maturity yet! Don't let it out of your sights!" Humans approached the edge of the crater, searching the area with their eyes. A flash of white was seen in the brambles, the night making it stand out. The hare ran for all it was worth, feeling several thorns stick into it's sides as it ran. It had to get away. It couldn't stay there. It couldn't go back to those... Humans. They were spiteful. All they cared about was their research, not the welfare of the white hare. Tests would be run on her day after day, taking their toll on her health. It dodged about in the brambles, as it heard a gun load. It sounded like a tranquiliser... She knew this because she had tried to escape many times before, and it was the same sound. The same click. The same insane slot. She panted heavily, as she hid behind a thick bramble patch, placing her palms on it, ignoring the small sting of pain from it's thorns. Soft footsteps came around the corner, as the gun clicked once more. She held her breath for several moments, closing her eyes and heightening her hearing. Her ears twitched slightly as the footsteps came closer. Taking all her courage, she bolted from the brambles, back into the maze-like jungle. A dart flew, but, luckily, hit a nearby tree.

The hare ran about wildly, not caring where it went, as long as it got as far away as possible from the tormentors. Running was the only option, but the hare was getting tired. Feeling a slight stitch, her legs slowed down as she looked back.

**BUMP!**

She stumbled backwards and rubbed her head. Then, she turned her head to see a dark figure, standing there almost menacingly in the rain. She raised her brown irises slowly to the figure's face, seeing a pair of almost lifeless, grey eyes. Ignoring the fear, she dashed behind the figure, hiding behind the stranger. Her feet shook in fear as several humans approached, guns in their hands...

* * *

"Hi. So..." The voice broke her out of her mind. As soon as she heard the voice, she whacked her hand backwards, hitting the speaker and pushing them away slightly. She wasn't as strong as her partner, but she had some skills. She turned around and clenched her fists, seeing the blue hedgehog. She softened slightly.

"Sneakin' up on lil' ol' me isn't a good thin' to do!" She yelled, shaking her fists.

"Alright, alright." Sonic put up his hands defensively, a slight smile on his muzzle.

Kyna smirked slightly, and stated, "And I don't think you want to get beaten by a girl either."

"I couldn't hit you anyways. You're a girl, so..."

"You best leave now, Byro doesn't show mercy... Often..."

Sonic rubbed his nose with his index finger, and answered, "Oh yeah? Well neither does Shadow."

"Shadow? Is that his name? It seems to be quite a... simple name."

"Heh, heh. Well he isn't as simple as ya think." The hare turned away at this answer, and glanced restlessly at the open window in the ceiling. She sighed. "And why are ya trying to get rid of him? You know he's immortal, right?"

"And you know you stink of chilli sauce, right?"

"Hey, don't insult my chilidogs!"

"Yeah, yeah. Carrots are better."

"No way. Chilidogs are way more spicy!"

"Well carrots can be spicy in stew as well!"

"Yeah, but chilidogs are..."

"Yes?"

"Uh... Tasty?"

"You are very predictable you know."

"Thank you. Now that we're best buddies..."

"I think we're far from that, my friend."

"Okay, friend then." The hare wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "Will ya tell me what you're up to?"

"Nope."

"I have a carrot."

"CARROT?! WHERE?!" The hare perked up, flashing her eyes about the room. Sonic pulled out a carrot, and then some chilli sauce. He grinned slightly, as he squirted the chilli sauce secretly onto the carrot.

"Right here. Want it?"

"YES! YES! Uh... I mean, I don't want your blazin' carrots!"

"Too bad, it's going in my mouth."

"Go on then, I don't care." The hare hesitated a glance at the hedgehog. She saw the carrot in his hand, the green roots in between his index finger and his thumb. He was shaking it about enticingly.

"Ya sure?" Sonic asked, while his grin widened.

"Yes, I am sure..." However, at the last minute, she grabbed it from his hand within seconds. Sonic raised an eye ridge.

"You're pretty speedy."

"No kidding." She answered flatly, stuffing the carrot into her mouth. Then she had a slight look of worry on her face, to which Sonic smiled knowingly. However, her expression changed to normal as the carrot was scoffed down. Sonic frowned at her, disappointed that his prank failed to work.

"Something wrong, Bluey?"

"Uh, nothing. And Bluey? What sorta' of name is that?"

"Your name, silly hedgehog. I need to give ya a nickname. I always do it. Like I call... Mephy, Darky sometimes."

"Who's Mephy? Your boyfriend?"

The hare shuddered, and then replied fearlessly, "NONE OF YA BUISNESS!"

"Okay..."

"You know, I 'eard they're givin' away chilidogs at a shop."

"OH YEAH? WHERE!?"

"In ya dreams, Bluey."

Sonic changed the subject quickly, "So yeah, he's immortal ya know." He glanced at the bat and the hedgehog fighting constantly, feet clashing, punches intersecting. He shuddered slightly. "So how can ya get rid of him?"

She turned away, and replied, "Am not gonna' to talk to ya'. La, la, la, la!"

Sonic chuckled slightly, "Well you're already talking to me. And have ya' noticed we're talking over a possible corpse?"

"Just get lost... Already!" The hedgehog nodded slightly, but then ran up to the bat instead. The hare folded her arms, and began tapping her index finger. The fight was getting more violent than the minute. Shadow seemed to be doing some sort of kicking dance or something. A dance? In a fight? Sonic seemed to be launching his blue body at the bat, when Shadow had specifically told him not to help. The bat constantly dodged about, leaping with his fists at the hedgehogs, only to miss tragically. Sonic would try to run around the bat to pound him from behind, only to also miss. Byro had been through a lot in his life, and a lot of training, clearly shown by his bloody scar. Shadow would yell at Sonic to back off from the fight, to which his rival would just shrug, claiming it was 'boring on the sidelines'.

Byro was getting pretty battered now, because, for some reason, he never used his emerald. Earlier, he claimed he only 'used it for show' but obviously doesn't realise how important it is. In fact, the one with the battered bruises and scars was Byro himself, which came as a surprise to him, as he barely lost fights. Although, he was getting attacked by two hedgehogs, so practically it wasn't, as you say, 'fair'. The hare watched the fight, determining every move as if it was predictable. She sighed.

"Seriously, Byro. Try studyin' up. Bulk won't help ya this time."

The bat replied loudly, "Just hush up." Due to his sensitive hearing, he had heard it. Kyna wondered if she could help, knowing her partner wasn't so good with speed.

"Na. Watching action cartoons on the television is _much_ more fun." She muttered, glancing at her partner's disadvantages. She couldn't help him. Not because she couldn't, but because she wouldn't. She had a feeling that 'ol' Darky' was lying about the whole thing. Or something like that anyway. It appeared Byro wasn't holding back now, as he seemed to dodge about more quickly, despite the logic of lack of energy itself. He stood still, and launched several punches at the hedgehogs as they closed in. However, there was a disadvantage to this. There were two hedgehogs, _not one_. Shadow came from behind, as Sonic came from the front, launching homing attacks in their wake. The second they neared the bat, it stepped to the side, and the two hedgehogs banged into each other. The bat merely chuckled at this.

"Well, wit is better than bulk, I suppose." Byro stated, folding his arms.

"Damn it, Faker! Stop getting in my way!" Shadow yelled, while glaring at the blue blur.

"Me? It was you that came from behind!" Sonic snapped back, while rubbing his head in pain.

"Your clumsiness is going to cost us our lives, Faker!"

"No way! I can't be beaten; I'm practically faster, so NO DICE!" Sonic folded his arms and pouted.

"You should really consider your actions, Faker." A few minor seconds later, the hedgehogs stood up, only to engage into battle again. The bat jumped backwards as several blows were attempted on his behalf. He thought he got away from the attacks... Until he was punched to the ground by the black blur **(PUNCHBAG!)**. The bat stumbled backwards, winced and eye open, and attempted to stand up again only to fail. The hare, which was only steps away, tried not to interfere. The black blur's shadow stood over the bat, it's hands clenched into a fist. The charcoal bat gritted his teeth, feeling blood flow through his fangs, and a threatening growl escape from his muzzle. The black hedgehog merely scoffed at the threat, and raised his hand. The bat's eyes widened, as he saw the hand rear upwards. His expression changed to one which said, 'Go on. Kill me.' Shadow was about to do as intended, until a certain blue hero stopped him.

"Um... Shadow?"

"What, Faker?" Sonic's rival snapped back, as he gave the enemy Death's glare.

"Why don't ya forget this whole thing?"

"Are you serious? He just tried to kill us, Faker. Why should I give mercy?" Shadow looked very annoyed. The bat seemed to smirk secretly, but the two hedgehogs never noticed it. Sonic sighed, rubbed the back of his quills, and pointed to the hare at the other side of the room. Faintly, but surely, slight tears fell from the hare's eyelids, as she stared at the bat on the ground with worry.

"She won't be so peppy, ya know." Sonic stated, folding his arms and giving a stern face, shaking his head. Kyna stepped forward slightly, seeing her partner in need of help.

"Kyna... Stay... there." Byro murmured slowly, as his eyes watched the black hedgehog's gloved hand.

"Byro... Please, jus' forget this whole thin'..." Kyna muttered, quickly drying her tears within seconds. Her brown eyes seemed to plead at both of the attackers, asking them to stop.

Shadow seemed to redraw his hand slightly, upon hearing the faint sniffles coming from the hare. As soon as the hedgehog had let his guard down, the bat gave a quick smirk and slipped his foot under the ebony hedgehogs own feet, wondering if he had met the intended target. The ebony hedgehog jumped over the foot, and swung his clenched fist around the bat's head, only to miss. The bat was up and about again, scars, scratches and grazes covering every part of his body. He spat blood at the ground, while preparing to fight again. The hare was about to rush forward.

"Stay... right... t-t-there, Kyna. Remember... what I... Ugh... said?"

"I know... But-!"

"Quiet. And stay there." The bat strained his grey orbs to the hare, and stared at her sternly, shaking his head. His reply from the hare was a helpless and concerned expression. Several moments later, he moved his gaze back to the hostile animal in front of him.

"He'll never give up, Faker. What do you suggest?" Shadow asked, pulling up his gloves with ease.

"Don't ask me." Sonic stated, while shrugging.

"I think I'll try my way, _for once._" The black hedgehog muttered, his triumphant, legendary smirk plastered on his muzzle. The bat leapt backwards at this statement, bracing himself for what might be his last breath. He panted breathlessly, his legs almost about to give way. Within seconds, the two began fighting again. Byro was clearly at a disadvantage due to being weakened. Sonic sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Does he ever listen?" Sonic asked the readers, scratching his ear.

Kyna turned to the door behind her, seeing she might be able to leave. No. That would be cowardly. But she couldn't take another moment of this. There seemed to be something going on here. Their arrival here had nothing to do with the plants dying.

_**RUMBLE...**_

"Huh?" Kyna looked upwards, to see many small stones falling from the ceiling.

_**RUMBLE, RUMBLE...!**_

The black hedgehog seized the fighting, and came to a stand still upon noticing the incoming rocks. The blue hero looked about, wondering what was going on. The bat, however, was about to launch another blow. The hare suddenly dashed in front of her partner, stopping him.

"Kyna? Get out of the way!"

"Byro! There's no time fo' fightin'! We have to leave... NOW! This place is gonna' blow like a... Chilidog stand on a hot day!" She grabbed his hand, as he consistently tried to get out of her grip. She dragged him to the back door, and chucked him out. The two hedgehogs, upon noticing the leave of the two, decided to do the same. Shadow ran to the door, while wondering who they were. As Sonic reached the door, he glanced to the floor, seeing the hedgehog girl stir slightly. However, before he could make a decision, the ceiling fell in, collapsing and filling the area. Suddenly, something dove into the rubble, and pulled out the hedgehog. Sonic barely saw the silhouette as it left. Within seconds, the female hedgehog was in front of them.

"Uh... Shadow?"

"What, Faker?"

"Do I really stink of chilli sauce?"

* * *

**YAY! I improved the chapter! Well, not sure if I improved **_**so much**_**, but it's still progress! ^_^**

**Me: Aw! Sonic was offended! **

**Sonic: Do I really though?**

**Me: Uh...**

**Kyna: Yep.**

**Me: AH! How the heck did you get in here?**

**Kyna: Same way Bluey did? *Shrug***

**Me: I don't think I've seen you before...**

**Kyna: *Tilts head* Hm. I don't think I know ya' either.**

**Me: Yeah... *rubs back of neck* ...Just, keep Byro away from me.**

**Kyna: *Smiles***

_**BOOM!**_

**Me: KNUCKLES?! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DAMAGING MY MONOCHROME ROOM?!**

**Knuckles: Oh, sorry. I forget. *smirks***

**Sonic: Hey, Knuckles, do I stink of chilli sauce to you?**

**Knuckles: Uh... That's a pretty absurd question.**

**Me: Hm. Shadow never did answer Sonic though. MIND TELLING US, SHADOW?!**

**?: ...**

**Me: Fine. Hide like the helpless life form you are. ;) YIPE! *Something strangles me* Uh... Hi.**

**Shadow: Hello. Mind taking that back?**

**Me: Um... *Cough, cough* ...S-s-s-show off... *Cough, cough* (I am SO gonna get murdered here!)**

**Knuckles: I wouldn't bother, Shadow. Yeah, she has a bossy attitude, drives you up the wall, is extremely annoying, very quick-tempered, but technically she isn't hurting you.**

**Me: W-w-well... T-t-t-thank you, Knucklehead. Y-y-y-you're g-g-going to regret those i-i-insults. *Falls to floor***

**Shadow: Don't try that again.**

**Me: Oh, don't worry. I won't. ;)**

**Sonic: ... Uh... Shadow?**

**Shadow: I don't want to hear a speech from you either, Faker. ESPECIALLY if it's about those DAMN chilidogs. **

**Sonic: AW! **

**Silver: Hi guys.**

**Kyna: Hey there, Hedgey!**

**Silver: Uh... Hedgey? My name's Silver. Not Hedgey.**

**Kyna: Oh, then I'll call ya... Silvhedgey!**

**Sonic: What sorta' name is that?**

**Silver: *Mutters* Okay, I definitely prefer the previous nickname...**

**Me: She doesn't even have a nickname for Shadow yet! I look forward to that day. *Brings out video camera* I wanna see his expression!**

**Shadow: She wouldn't dare. *glares at Kyna***

**Kyna: *Smiles at Shadow brightly, unaffected by the glare* Hiya! *waves***

**Knuckles: Poor Shadow. Your glare didn't work, I take it?**

**Shadow: *Glares at Knuckles***

**Knuckles: *O_O'* Pfft, stuff your stares...**

**Me: Awkward...**

**Silver: Hm. Well it's got to be less humiliating than Silvhedgey. **

**Kyna: Aw! You don' like it? *Cleans revolvers***

**Silver: *Glances at the revolvers* Uh...It's fine!**

**Kyna: You know, all of ya look so...**

**Me: What?**

**Kyna: Not counting you, but the hedgehogs look real adorable!**

**Sonic: *O_O'***

**Silver: Uh... Right. *Rubs back of neck***

**Shadow: I comment nothing... (Another deranged fan girl?)**

**Knuckles: (Why do they always ignore me...?)**

**Kyna: And Knuckles looks super adorable too!**

**Me: He's practically a hot tempered tomato. So why are ya saying that?**

**Kyna: Oh... Nothing. **

**Knuckles: Uh... Sorry, I'm spoken for. **

**Me: Oh, Rouge, I guess?**

**Knuckles: UH, NO! I WAS KIDDING!**

**Me: UH, YES! YOU WEREN'T KIDDING!**

**Kyna: Are they always yellin' at each other?**

**Sonic: Pretty much, yeah.**

**Silver: I agree.**

**Shadow: *Shrug* I don't care.**

**Kyna: Oh! Oh! I have the perfec' nickname for ya now!**

**Shadow: *-_-'* **

**Knuckles: I was kidding, end of conversation.**

**Me: Well, I'm gonna sit here and watch the drama unfold. What could be Shadow's new nickname? I wonder... *grins* R & R guys! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Rouge & Tails

**Hi y'all! Thanks for the reviews! I have put a little more detail into the last chappie (due to a small complaint…Yes, I'm looking at you, Heartless! ;))! So you can check it out if you want, a bit more emotional stuff going on in it! As for Byro and Kyna, would you guys like to see them again? Anyways, Tails and Rouge are next. Rouge is haunted by Chilidogs! They will never rest until her face is as spicy as a…uh…Chilidog! They shall never take a break! : D *Nothing to do with me… O : )***

**And then, it's out with the old and in with the new! Or is it the other way around? *Scratches head* Oh well. Anyways…**

**Me: Well… I never did find out the new nickname…**

**Sonic: I would've liked to know too. But Kyna's vanished for some reason.**

**Me: Yeah… **

**Silver: Shadow would've killed us if we called her here again!**

**Sonic: Uh huh. Right.**

**Silver: I wouldn't have wanted to be around, when she did tell Shadow the nickname.**

**Sonic: Yeah, but I would've given anything to find out! But poor Shadow had to keep it all secret! I really wanted to annoy him about it… heh heh…**

**Me: Maybe it's better that way… in secret I mean. We wouldn't exactly want Hell released here.**

**Sonic: Aw, c'mon! Shadow aint that scary.**

**Me: Uh… R-r-right… H-h-here's the next c-c-chapter guys. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. All related characters go to SEGA.**

* * *

**Sidekick Swap!**

**Chapter 5**

**Tails & Rouge**

* * *

"Gee, Kiddo. You sure know how to have fun." Rouge muttered, folding her arms and peering at all the inventions in the room. The fox fussed about with some wires in a certain mechanical box, a concentrated look on his face. Tails chucked a wrench into his mouth, and held it in between his teeth.

He answered in a muffled voice, "Well, I do invent stuff, Rouge."

"Yeah. But it doesn't seem to keep me on my toes."

"Inventions don't have to do that. They're still useful."

"Okay, okay, Cutie." Rouge snapped back dryly. "To be honest, this is a bit too much fun for a game show…"

"Mhm. Right, right. Just do me a favor, will you?" Tails asked, taking a moment to stand back and wipe his forehead.

"What?"

"Do be quiet."

"Pfft. I should be the one saying that, all this mumbo jumbo is driving me to the verge of insanity."

"Gosh, you've got a bigger mouth than Knuckles…" Tails muttered, while giving a sheepish grin.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." The yellow fox grabbed his wrench once more, and bent over to the piece of machinery. Rouge looked about, rather bored. She tapped her fingers on her folded arms, wondering what she could do for a little fun. Finally, with a tiny bit of reluctance, she rested her eyes on the machine that Tails was building.

"Hm? What exactly are ya building, Cutie?"

"Um… It's too complicated for you to understand…" Tails seemed to trail off, as if he didn't want to tell her. He fiddled about with a couple of wires in the machine, before sighing hopelessly. Rouge raised an eye ridge, and then smiled smugly.

"Try me." Tails turned to face the bat, and cocked his head to the side, a confused expression on his face.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Don't keep a gal in suspense." Rouge winked playfully, to which Tails just winced.

He hesitated at his statement, and a few seconds later he replied, "It sort of generates… power for the X-Tornado."

"Aw, c'mon, Cutie. There's got to be more to it than that." Rouge didn't believe this statement. She glanced at the square-like box, and raised an eye ridge. It looked like a vault. "You aren't planning on hiding my emeralds are you?"

Tails suddenly looked away quickly, and nervously said, "Can you be less loud?"

"No gem can hide from Mama!" Rouge stated, a sly smile on her face. Tails shuddered. Rouge glanced about the room, as if pondering something. There were many inventions about the room, and all of them seemed to have interesting and unusual shapes. She wondered off towards one of them, a small look on slyness on her face. Tails went back to fixing his machine, wrench in hand. Rouge walked casually towards what seemed to be a dispenser. There was a square, hollow gap in the machine sticking upwards, sided by the controls. She tapped the machine out of sheer boredom, until she noticed something sitting within the glass at the top of the machine. A yellow emerald sparkled almost gracefully at the bat, enticing her to step forward.

"Rouge, could you pass me a screwdriver?" The voice snapped her from her thoughts. She grinned, somewhat sheepishly.

"Uh... Yeah, Cutie. Sure thing." She carefully grabbed a screwdriver from the table, and chucked the tool gently towards the fox, her eyes never leaving the emerald's sight. She back stepped towards the machine, while whistling non-chantly. Tails hummed to himself as he began screwing the cover of the machine, a satisfied grin on his furry muzzle. Rouge gave a sly grin as she stretched her hands backwards towards which seemed to be the control panel for the emerald.

"Rouge? What are you doing?" Tails pulled himself up and turned to the bat, while cocking his head to the side. Rouge snapped her hands away from the machine, her eyes burning with a little shock.

"Oh, nothing!" She cried, almost sighing in relief. However, as cheeky grin broke through, she added, "Except this..." Rouge ran forward towards the fox, and gave him the sloppiest kiss he had ever had, on the cheek. Tails stumbled backwards, his hands hitting the machine. The fox went red like a tomato, as he slapped his hand on his cheek, rubbing off the lipstick. He tried to give the bat a brave and stern glare, but when she smiled slyly, that stare broke away. Rouge blew him a kiss, and if Tails could, he would have choked on it, quite literally.

"You should w-w-warn me when y-y-you do s-s-something like t-t-that!" The embarrassed fox yelled, while shaking his fist somewhat timidly at the bat. The bat scoffed at him.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, Cutie," Rouge stated, "You're lucky you got a second one."

"Just d-d-don't try that a-a-again! Or you'll be o-o-out of this h-h-house within seconds!"

"Oh, don't worry. I won't... for today, that is..." Rouge smiled innocently and turned around to focus her attention on someone else. The fox seemed to mutter something as he turned back to the machine, all the while eying Rouge from the corner of his eye. Rouge pretended to gaze at the machines about the room, secretly hoping Tails would turn away in order for her to steal the emerald she desired. Unfortunately for her, Tails' glare never left Rouge, leaving her stumped for the worst.

For two hours they were like this, and Rouge was DYING for some action. All she'd been doing was staring at pieces of metal which she barely knew of. Tails, however, had made the most of this time, and had gotten a lot done in the time spent.

"So... Have you seen Knuckles today? He was pretty hyped up..." Tails trailed off, as he placed the wrench between his teeth once more, while bending over to sort out a bundle of wires. Rouge seemed to be daydreaming, and didn't exactly hear what the young kitsune had said. "Hmm? Rouge?" The bat blinked a few times, before turning around to face the fox, her arms folded.

"Whatever the question was, then yes."

"So you have seen him?"

"Who?"

"Knuckles, of course."

"What about 'im?"

"Uh... Didn't you hear the question?"

"No. Sorry, Cutie."

"Oh. Then what were you doing then, instead of listening to me, that is?"

"Nothing important. Just wondering..." The bat trailed off, as she turned to the emerald once more.

Tails raised an eye ridge, while asking, "About what?"

Rouge changed the subject quickly, "Are you bored? 'Cause I certainly am."

A sweat drop fell down Tails' forehead, as he shook his hands nervously, stating, "Just don't get any ideas!"

"What?"

"Uh... NEVER MIND!" And for another hour, they remained silent. Rouge just wondered about all the time, while Tails got down to serious business on his inventions.

Rouge walked towards the emerald once more, as Tails brought lunch in. It was now 2:00PM, judging by Tails' clock. Sandwiches were piled on the platter, containing many different fillings. Placing the platter on the table, Tails stared out of the window, as he greedily tucked in to some mint sweets. With the fox no longer looking, Rouge decided to make her move rather quickly. She slid behind the machine containing her desired item, eying the wary fox with one eye, and the gem with the other. She quickly and quietly stretched her hands towards the keypad, her eyes glistening with sheer concentration. Her head lingered in front of the hollow hole as she tapped the keypad's buttons.

"Rouge? Are you having some lun-WAH!" Tails suddenly dived behind a nearby invention, as chilidogs shot out randomly in a frenzy about the room. Rouge's hand had slipped on the keypad, and whatever the machine was, it was spitting out chilidogs like a spitfire plane.

"Gee, you sure could have built a handier invention, Cutie." Rouge muttered, as she dived behind an invention very much like Tails did, while raising her eye ridge at the odd occurrence.

"IT WAS SONIC'S IDEA!"

"Uh huh. Right." Rouge nodded from behind the machine, taking cover from the incoming enemies... CHILIDOGS! Soon enough, the floor was covered in chilli sauce, buns and chilidogs, staining Rouge's boots, but not Tails' shoes. Rouge flapped her wings quickly, which were drenched in sauce. As she shook them, the sauce flicked towards over incoming chilidogs, to which they collided with a weak force. Although, that wasn't enough to keep the dogs at bay! One hurtled through the air, heading towards Rouge's face.

"AH!" The bat cried, as the chilidog hurtled towards her... rather slowly, too. At that moment, Tails had already sprinted towards the machine and shut it down. As he flashed a stern stare back to Rouge, it turned into a weak laugh. Rouge had the hotdog sauce all over her face, _again_.

"Oops." Tails murmured quietly, as he tried to hold back a small snigger.

"Aw, not again! I've just had a facial done!" She grumbled, while giving Death's glare to the machine. From now on, she officially _hated _chilidogs... too bad she was surrounded by them. She slapped her face, whipping the liquid to the ground. Her eyes seemed to burn with frustration. She snapped at Tails, "What're you grinning about? Be a gentleman and get a lady a towel to clean up this horrible mess!"

"I'm only eight. So that really isn't classed as being a... uh... gentlemen." Tails answered brightly, while rubbing the back of his neck. Rouge gave an annoyed huff. This wasn't a good day for Rouge.

_Another _few hours later, Tails heard a noise, after he had improved a machine. Fortunately for Rouge, the emerald was a fake. So she got to keep it... She wasn't very happy about it overall, though. Tails held a duster in his hand, as he had just been dusting off the many fluff particles which had clung to one of his old machines.

_**DING DONG!**_

"I'll get it!" Tails shouted, gesturing the duster towards the door. Rouge gave a small huff, and opened one eye while sitting with her arms folded on the sofa. Tails pulled the door open, his face full of little glee.

"Hi. I'm looking for-" The visitor stopped dead. Tails stared at the animal on the doorstep, seeing a silver hedgehog standing there, his yellow irises full of shock. He raised a pointing finger. "Y-y-you!"

"M-m-me?"

"Yes, you!"

"So... Uh... Why are you here...?"

"Say, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Tails flailed his hands about, denying the accusation, "Uh... Obviously not!" The particles on the duster began to float about, making the visitor sneeze. The duster was actually the same one used in Shadow's mission, which they had to abort.

"Wait... That's a..." You know those major flashbacks? Well, Silver just had one. "A duster...! A DUSTER?!"

"Huh?" Tails tilted his head, as he quickly hid the duster behind his back. Silver stepped through the door and looked behind Tails' back, seeing the duster hidden.

"YOU! YOU IMPERSONATED THE TWO-TAILED FOX I'VE SEEN FROM ACROSS THE STREET!"

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but I'm the _only _two-tailed fox on this street."

"Uh... Right." Silver looked at the duster almost nervously, while stating, "That looks kinda like the duster I saw a few days ago..."

"Does it? I never noticed!" Tails slapped his forehead, as he had just realised what he had said.

"Hey, Cutie! Who's at the door?" Rouge's voice called; as she had nothing better to do than ask.

"Hm... That IS the duster I saw a few days ago. And is that a sniper in the back of the room?"

"Uh... Uh..."

"I would like an answer."

"Hey, silver boy! Get outta here, will ya? Major game show going on here, and if you don't wanna get embarrassed on the air, then get off MY LAWN!" Rouge ordered, as she walked to the door and slammed it shut in Silver's face.

Tails frowned, folding his arms while stating, "I think you mean MY lawn?"

"Hey, I got him outta here, though. Aint that enough?"

* * *

**-A few hours later, Back at the Studio-**

"So yeah! We kicked his butt! Right, Shadow?" An azure hedgehog announced, rather proudly.

"Clam it, Faker. Someone ended up in the hospital because of that event." The ebony hedgehog snapped back, while looking away with annoyance, and rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know... But, still, it wasn't boring!"

"Just forget it." The presenter listened with feign interest, while nodding his head understandingly.

"And, was that a daily duty?" The human asked.

"Uh... I wouldn't say, 'daily duty' I'd say, 'KICKING BAD GUY BUTT!' but that works too." Sonic stated, while rubbing the bottom of his nose.

"Interesting... Because I specifically told you that it had to be a daily duty."

"Hmph. Those things happen every day. So that might as well be classed as a 'daily duty'." Shadow answered back coldly; secretly glad it would be all over soon. He wouldn't have to hear the annoying rants of his rival.

"Coincidently, it's also breaking the rules. You two are disqualified." Shadow's eyes twitched at this answer, as he felt rage fill his eye sight.

"Are you saying that I went through ALL THAT, WITH FAKER? AND I GET NOTHING IN RETURN?"

The presenter rolled his icy blue eyes, and answered, "Yes. Now calm yourself, or I'll call security." Sonic backed away towards the door, while peering at the black hedgehog which was about to explode.

"Grrr..." Shadow clenched his fist, as his red eyes brightened with a malevolent glint. The presenter was too busy walking about idly to notice.

"Alright, folks. I think I'm getting outta this room a minute. Heh, heh..." Sonic told the readers, with his teeth gritted and his eyes widened. As Sonic closed the door, he heard 'ouches' and 'AGHHH!'s. He shuddered at the thought of it.

"Hey, Blue Boy. What'cha up to?" A feminine voice asked, as a white bat walked in the room, a smug smile on her face.

"Uh... Nothing much. Just listening to Shadow beating the heck out of an innocent pedestrian."

"Well, that's no surp-WHAT?"

"Hey, Sonic! I'll meet you in the atrium!" A two-tailed fox appeared at the main door, and walked into the room, where a rage-filled Shadow was.

"TAILS! NO, DON'T-" Sonic stopped when Tails entered the room, and the fighting noises had stopped. Tails was wide-eyed as he entered, seeing a human on the ground moaning in pain. The black hedgehog stood over him, an angered frown on his muzzle. He noticed Tails' expression.

"What? I needed to smash something."

"R-r-r-right, Shadow..." Tails trailed off. Sonic walked in while slapping his forehead.

"Gee, Shadow! We aint gonna get an emerald now!"

"I already have it." The hedgehog raised a blue emerald in the air. A flash of light filled the room, as Shadow muttered, "Chaos Control..." Within seconds, the hedgehog vanished.

"Hah! That... emerald... was... fake." The presenter murmured, as his body sprawled on the floor.

"What?" They all asked, tilting their head in confusion.

"Well... We... wouldn't leave... it here... right...?"

"Makes sense..." Sonic muttered. Rouge suddenly ran up to the presenter and slapped him.

"Fake emeralds are the work of the demons! Don't EVER do that again!"

"... Statement... noted... NOW... SOMEONE CALL ME AN AMBULANCE!"

* * *

**I apologize if the last chapter wasn't so great, but I had the cursed... WRITERS BLOCK! -_- But, I think I'm back now. :D**

**Poor presenter. He got beat up by Shadow. I feel sorry for him. I bet some other replacement is gonna be sent after him. *grins knowingly***

**So, a new start! 4 characters... I'm gonna notice that list, Gnat1. Which characters shall I pick...? Hmm...**

**Which is your favourite chapter/team-up so far?**

**I'd have to say Chapter 2. xD**

**Well, I'll leave you guys to it. R & R please, Guys! ;) See ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 Introductions 2

**Hi y'all! Thanks for the reviews! Oh. My. Goodness. I've never gotten this many reviews on a story before! I feel so proud! But I'm only proud because it's you guys that are doing the reviewing!**

**So, what do you think of the new cover, huh? I just made it. :D Not that good, but it does it's job as a front cover! ^_^**

**Me: Well, I'm back! Hip, hip hooray!**

**Shadow: What are you so peppy about?**

**Me: Oh nothing. Just the fact that I got another chapter done! ^_^ Why can't you cheer up for once, Hedgiegrump?**

**Shadow: *Twitches* Don't call me that.**

**Me: Oh, I'm sorry! I forget how annoying it is! *Grins***

**Shadow: Just zip it.**

**Me: *Sigh* *Mutters* I really need to make him smile… Although, that might be a little awkward and creepy… *Shudders***

**Shadow: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing… Nothing at all… Enjoy the story, guys. ; )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. All related characters go to SEGA.**

* * *

**Sidekick Swap**

**Chapter 6**

**Introductions-2**

* * *

A tall, brunette haired girl walked towards a studio, flicking her hair about in the wind. Her white, knee height dress blew about slightly, while a book sat in her hands, labeled, 'The basics of a gameshow'. Little did she know, today wasn't going to be as calm as she planned. There was a bright smile on her face, as her hair was very long and in curls too. It wasn't too curly, just very wavy. Her brown eyes glistened with confidence, as she marched forward towards the building, her head raised high.

"This, is the start of my new career!" She announced, while squealing in excitement. "Oh, oh. I can't squeal! First impressions count!" She walked over to the door, and happily pushed it open.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"What the devil…?" Something charged out of the building, and grabbed the girl by the collar. Her hazel eyes moved upwards slightly, to see an angry-looking, ebony hedgehog. Crimson irises seemed to pierce her soul, that is, they might have, if she hadn't looked away to a nearby singing bird. The hedgehog shook her, and seemed to only have one hand gripping her collar. 'Uh-oh. Muscle ma…uh… hedgehog alert.' She thought, while grinning sheepishly.

"Where is it?"

"Uh… I…"

"Well, human, speak up! I don't have all eternity… in fact, scratch that. I do."

"Um… whatever you want… I don't know! My first day here, you know?" The hedgehog threw the girl to the ground, before turning away and grunting with disapproval. The girl tilted her head, while rubbing it mindlessly, having just hit the ground. She felt a headache coming on, but ignored it. As the hedgehog turned to leave, he seemed to mutter something.

"Pathetic."

"Hey, pal! I don't get what your problem is, but this isn't a good impression for a new person!" The girl pulled herself up, having recovered from her fall. The hedgehog ignored her, and walked down the street, his crimson irises burning with frustration and anger. "Yeah, that's right, buster! Keep walking! I got my eye on you!" She called out, while giving the I-got-my-eye-on-you gesture with her fingers. "Hm! I sure told that guy... Wait a minute, why am I even here in the first place? Oh well! I'll check out this random, nifty building." With that, she pulled herself together, giving a big huff before re-opening the door.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE, 'OUTTA GRAPES'?!" Oh great. Her day couldn't get any worse, because a certain echidna was standing at the food bar, shaking his fist with a low growl. "PAH! This is a food bar? Where's the grapes for CRYING OUT LOUD?!"

"I'm sorry, s-s-sir. But we went out of s-s-stock a few nights a-a-ago." The man serviced behind the cash register replied, stuttering a little while glancing worriedly at the customer's unusually large knuckles.

"Well, RESTOCK!"

"We c-c-can't. The budget is low as it is!"

"I don't need to know about budgets! I need grapes!" The young girl looked at her book, seeing a distinct piece of lined paper stuck to it. On it, was a picture of the red animal. Hesitantly, she walked over to the anthro, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh… Excuse m-"

"What? Can't you see I'm busy here trying to grab some grub?" The echidna turned around with an annoyed expression, while asking, "What do you want?"

"Are you… uh…" The girl narrowed her eyes at the paper, as if the writing was very hard to read. "…Um…"

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!"

The girl felt a sweat drop fall down her forehead, while she stated, "Yeah… and neither did that guy earlier…" She glanced at the door, feeling a shiver fall down her spine. "Are you… um… 'Knucklehead'?"

A vain popped up on the echidna's head, as he shook his fist in the air, yelling, "I DIDN'T GET TRICKED THIS TIME!"

"Uh…. Do you have a p-p-problem, Knucklehead?"

"Ugh… Never mind. What did you want? Or are you just trying to annoy me?"

"N-n-no, no, no, sir! It's simply about the-"

"You know what? This is just a waste of time." The echidna turned away, and intended to continue his yelling at the shaking worker behind the cash register.

"It is? I would've thought a Chaos Emerald wouldn't be-" When the hot head heard this mention, he turned around and blinked several times. He interrupted her sentence with a question.

"What did you say?"

"UH. Something about… grapes?"

"No, no. You said something. Tell me. NOW."

"Um… I'm very sorry! I have bad memory, you know? Oh, this is just not my day…" The next two hours was spent trying to convince the echidna that she knew nothing about it, when she clearly did.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'you're a hot head'?! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"No…But you are…" The girl mused, trying to hold back a small laugh.

* * *

"Hmm… What shall I do today?" A silver hedgehog asked himself, as he walked to a nearby building. Trees were littered about the area, adding a little green to the city-like landscape. Placing his hand on his muzzle, he thought for a moment. What COULD he do today? Well… He could try and track down the guy who had barged into his house, tied him up and threatened him with a duster…. 'Uh, no. Scratch that idea!' He thought frantically, as a shudder gave way. He wasn't going to be defeated by a mere duster… _again_. Keeping his pace, he wondered if anything actually needed doing. Lost in his thoughts, the hedgehog continued walking, not keeping his eyes on the pavement.

**BUMP!**

A figure stared at the silver hedgehog, giving such a stare, that it could be re-enacted by the devil himself. Silver groaned as he rubbed his head, feeling stinging pain vibrate through his brain. He looked up, his eyes squinted.

"Uh… sorry." The silver hedgehog murmured, rubbing his arm in embarrassment.

"You better be sorry." The voice snapped the future hedgehog's realization alert. It rang through his mind, as if he himself began scanning his mind for a memory. That voice. It was the same voice belonging to the… intruder?

"AYEE! Y-y-you!" Silver jumped back, clearly startled by the figure. The figure was black with red streaks, his eyes crimson just as the silver hedgehog had remembered. A bored frown found it's way onto his muzzle, as he turned around, grunting in disgust.

"So, you don't have bad memory, I take it?"

"You won't get away with what you did!"

"Hmph. It's pointless arguing with me."

"Uh… Yeah, but you'll r-r-regret-"

"I'll regret nothing, because, it will be me making the threats." Silver gritted his teeth, still steps away from the figure. Why couldn't he win an argument for once? Or twice?

"WAHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! CRAZY ECHIDNA ALERT!" A scream emitted throughout the area, as a young girl dashed forward, almost hitting the hedgehogs.

"GET BACK HERE, COWARD!" Another voice called, as a red creature ran forward, his fists raised in the air.

"I'M SORRY! OKAY? I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"SAY THAT TO THE CHILI SAUCE IN MY EYE!"

"YOU SAID YOU WERE HUNGRY!"

"WELL, MY EYE _WASN'T_ HUNGRY!" The girl leapt behind the nearest hedgehog: Silver. She gave a sheepish grin, while trying not to look scared. That failed.

"Heh, heh… You wouldn't hurt little ol' me, right?" She asked, while trying to hold back a hysteric tone.

"Oh, I won't. I'll just put chili sauce in YOUR EYE!"

"I'd rather be battered like a fish at the fish shop!"

The two hedgehogs stared at the situation, as clueless as a newbie detective. So, they were arguing about chili sauce? Or was it just a random conversation because they were bored? Either way, they were getting annoying... VERY ANNOYING.

"YEAH, WELL AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A BAD TEMPER!"

"I TOLD YOU! I AM NOT A HOT HEAD!"

"Right…"

"You should really take a temperament class… both of you." Silver muttered, stepping away from the hyped up human. The ebony hedgehog seemed to mutter something under his breath, before he resumed walking away. The girl regained her composure, and stepped forward, her hand stretched out.

"I'm sorry. I'm a complete idiot sometimes. Please forgive me. I am but a buffoon." She said this in a sarcastic tone, but it almost seemed regretful. The echidna gave an annoyed grunt.

"What're you gonna do to make up for it? I am not an idiot."

"….Clearly…" She muttered, as a small smirk formed on her face. "How about you enter the show? We have a Chaos Emerald for the-"

"WHAT?! YOU SAID YOU KNEW NOTHING ABOUT IT!"

"Uh…Yeah, well here's the kick in the neck: I sorta lied."

"'Sorta'?! SORTA?! THAT'S PUTTING IT ALRIGHT!"

"Yeah I know, Knucklehead. Please do not interrupt me again. As I was saying, I have a Chaos Emerald up for-"

"YOU-"

"SHUT UP! Anyways, it's up for grabs. All you have to do is enter, sign a few suspicious looking contracts that have nothing to do with ninja assassins coming out to get you, and you could win a Chaos Emerald. So are-"

"NINJA ASSASSINS?"

The girl coughed, and then continued, "Yes, they are completely HARMLESS and WILL NOT cause damage to you, or anything! So NO WORRIES!" Silver was wide eyed at the conversation, and jerked a step backwards. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh… To… clean…. my… house… UH, YES! I'm off to clean my house!"

"Oh, no. You're coming too." The female snapped back, while giving a stern stare. "According to these records… you hate dusters… Interesting." Silver gave a worried look, as he rubbed the side of his neck.

"That guy didn't have to!" Silver cried, while pointing at the dark figure in the distance. The girl shuddered, and shook her head.

"I honestly don't care what he does…. Since he almost murdered me…. That, and the fact that he's already been on the show."

* * *

Silver and Knuckles stood inside the building, waiting for at least 4 hours before the girl arrived.

"Alright. I'm kinda sick of being called names, so I'll give you my name. I bet the readers find the 'girl' thing annoying too."

"Huh? Don't you work for a T.V show?" Silver asked, while folding his arms and giving a suspicious look.

"Umm…. Yeah, but…. Uh… I say that… because… um…. That's it! They read the subtitles! Yeah, that's gotta be it!" The girl gave a small, hysteric chuckle. "Okay, quit calling me 'girl'! I'm sick of it."

"Hm? No one called you, 'girl'." Knuckles told her, feeling that this girl might be a bit cuckoo in the head.

"Uh… QUIT IT! My name's Brookie. But you can call me…. VANILLA ICE CREAM!"

"What?" Knuckles gave a grunt, feeling slightly awkward at this moment.

"What did she just say? Something about 'free ice cream'?" Silver asked, while tilting his head and scratching his ear.

"ICE CREAM? VANILLA ICE CREAM? I HATE VANILLA ICE CREAM!" A high voice called, as a white flash of light swerved across the room. It smashed a nearby refrigerator and vanished.

"Okay… Who the heck was that?" The gi-I mean, Broo-er Vanilla Ice Cream asked, while scratching her head. "Okay, I don't see 'random flash of light which yells, 'I HATE VANILLA ICE CREAM'' on the list. Who was that? Anyways…" She looked at the two, seeing a small consequence. "Hm. Whaddya know, we need 4 people. We only have two. Say, do you two have any friends?"

"PAH." Knuckles muttered. Vanilla Ice Cream gave a small smile.

"Um… Okay…. I assume you and Sonic are buddies? It says so here."

"WHAT?! Me and Sonic ARE NOT buddies!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Are too."

"ARGHH! Shut up, or I'll wipe that smirk off your face!"

"Well, sorry!"

"Hm. Quite an interesting place." Another voice cut in, as a purple cat stepped through the main door of the atrium. Her cuffs were white and fluffy, along with her heels, which were red. Walking at a slow pace, she glanced around, until her gaze rested on a silver hedgehog. Her eyes narrowed, but suddenly brightened dully. The silver hedgehog had not yet met her gaze. She stepped towards him, a gentle smile on her face. After she stepped behind him, she greeted him, "Hello, Silver." She tapped him on the shoulder. Silver jumped a little, and turned around. A small hint of embarrassment fell on his face.

"Uh… Hi, Blaze." They stood there for a few moments, listening to the arguments coming from Knuckles and Brookie. A sweat drop fell on Silver's forehead, as rubbed the back of his neck.

"I see you're having fun."

"Very."

"You know what, Knucklehead? I'm gonna make sure you CAN'T enter this show! It's typically annoying of you to keep insulting me!" Brookie's voice rang out through the room.

"HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE INSULTING ME!"

"FORGET IT! You're BANNED from eating GRAPES!"

"Hmph. You can't tell me what to do!"

"Well, I happen to be the presenter. So I can do what I wish."

"Isn't it the DIRECTOR who makes the actions?"

Brookie said nothing, but then shouted back, "I'M THE PRESENTER! DON'T… TAKE… THAT… AWAY… FROM… ME!"

* * *

"So, Miss Amy, how was your walk with Sonic?" A cream rabbit asked, as a smile stretched across her brightening expression. The infant was wearing childish attire, such as an orange dress along with dress shoes. Her ears were flopped backwards. A small, blue tie was attached to her dress's collar, showing a smart side to her clothing.

"Chao, chao!" A blue, floating animal, with a red bow tie, agreed, flittering about near it's friend's head. A pink hedgehog slung her pink hammer over her shoulder, while sighing as if she was lounging for something. Her hot pink dress slotted just above her knees, while her long boots stretched up to under her knees. Her emerald irises were full of hope for her 'true love'. A red headband held back her sassy quills.

"Well… Sonic _did _come… but he vanished before I could catch up with him. That is so annoying! Why can't he admit he loves me? Why can't he see we were _meant _for each other?!"

"I think Sonic's just shy, Miss Amy."

"Hm… Might be. But I need to really know!" Amy gave a hopeful sigh, and put her hammer away. They walked forward, shopping bags in their hands. As they passed a nearby technology shop, something caught Amy's eye.

"What's wrong?"

"Look, Cream." They stared at many televisions in the window, seeing a familiar, blue figure on the screen. "What's he doing with Rouge…?"

'_Our sources confirm that the two have been spending more time together than an average friendship. The two were seen outside of a suspicious-looking museum on Monday night, seemingly up to something. However, we weren't able to confirm what had actually-'_

"HOW DARE SONIC DO THIS TO ME!" Amy threw a tantrum, and pulled out her hammer, only to swing it round rapidly in a thrash. "HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE _MY _TRUE LOVE! NOT ROUGE'S!"

"Maybe they were just being friendly?" Cream asked, in her usual high pitched voice.

"Chao, chao!" Her blue friend added.

"NO WAY! LOOK! ROUGE IS CARRYING HIM! BRIDAL-STYLE! ARGHHHH!" She launched her hammer on the glass window, and smashed it to pieces. Her eyes burned with anger, as a hysterical chuckle escaped her mouth. "Well… Maybe I should go see Sonic… and give him the biggest hug ever…. Heh, heh, heh…"

'_Although, they think this may have something to do with the television show down Ice Cream Avenue.'_

"C'mon, Cream. Let's go pay him a visit!" Amy stated, with a malevolent glint in her emerald irises. Cream stretched out her hand at the rose hedgehog, as she watched her speed down the road, hammer in hand.

"Wait, Miss Amy!"

'_Unreliable. May not have happened…' _The T.V's sound faded as Amy ran down the street, the cream rabbit and blue Chao following her close behind.

* * *

"Uh… Did anyone invite an angry, pink hedgehog to the studio?" Vanilla Ice Cream asked, while shaking in her shoes.

"Nope." Knuckles answered, while folding his arms as a smirk fell on his muzzle.

"Not me." Silver stated, while shaking his palms about in denial.

"I do not have the faintest idea who that may be." Blaze murmured, while staring at the main door.

"Well… RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, BECAUSE HERE SHE COMES!"

"Huh?" The trio asked, while tilting their heads in confusion.

"SONIIICCCC!" A feminine voice echoed throughout the room, a stern tone in it's pitch. A pink hedgehog rushed in, her hammer in hand… aiming for Silver! She ran up to the stunned hedgehog, and began swinging her hammer around his head. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Poor Silver was battered by the hammer, it's owner clearly showing no mercy. Finding his reflexes, he jumped back, and began running around the room, Amy chasing him in hot pursuit.

"Uh… Amy?"

"Not now, Knuckles! Can't you see I'm busy knocking some sense into Sonic?"

"That isn't Sonic." Brookie answered, trying to hold back a small snigger. Amy stopped and squinted her eyes at the hedgehog, which then widened in shock.

"I believe you have made a mistake, perhaps you need glasses?" Blaze suggested, wondering how she could mistake blue for silver.

"OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY!" Amy apologized, while putting her hammer away, a sweat drop on her forehead. Silver recovered quickly from running, and walked back over to Blaze, breathless. A small smile fell on Blaze's muzzle.

"Quite a beating that was." She stated, before staring into space.

"She's colour blind! Interesting…" Vanilla Ice Cream trailed off, while placing her hand on her chin.

"Do you always point out the obvious?" Knuckles asked, shaking his head disappointedly.

"HEY, SHUT UP!"

"I'm only pointing it out. No need to get huffy."

"Says the hot head." Brookie muttered, while shaking her head.

"Miss Amy? Have you found Sonic?" A high pitched voice asked, as a cream rabbit entered the room.

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you and the rabbit enter the show?"

"Uh… Sorry. I'm kinda busy looking for Sonic right now. SONIC! SONIC? SONICCCCC!" The pink hedgehog began calling out his name. "Come out! I know you're here!"

"He might be entering, Amy." Brookie lied, while looking at her clip board which had a picture of the rose hedgehog stuck to the wood. Seriously, where did they get these pictures? Amy's eyes sparkled with confidence.

"Okay then! Cream, we're entering!"

"Chao, chao, chao!" The chao cried happily.

"But, Miss Amy! What about-" Cream was cut off as she ran forward towards her friend.

"No! The repair man can repair that window!"

"WHAT WINDOW?" Knuckles, Brookie and Silver asked, feeling their eyes widen slightly.

* * *

**Hello! I'm back! I think I got rid of my writer's block now! YAY! : D**

**So, what do you all think of this chapter? Did you like the previous presenter, or this one? *Shrug***

**Wow. Most of you liked Chapter 2, huh? Me too, guys. Me too. Maybe it's Tails with the sniper or the feather duster what got me. XD**

**Anyways…**

**Amy: Have you seen Sonic anywhere?**

**Me: FOR THE LAST TIME, AMY. NO! *Yanks my hair out, weakly***

**Amy: Oh. But I thought he was here.**

**Me: Well, you thought he was at Ice Cream Avenue!**

**Amy: Oh yeah? W****ell! …. Uh… You have a bad temper!**

**Me: I do…? Aw…. I'm gonna cry now… WAHHHH! *Does fake crying***

**Amy: *Rolls eyes* Have you seen him, at all?**

**Me: Yes. He's with Rouge.**

**Amy: WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Me: I'm messing with you Amy. He went for a run. **

**Amy: How about I hit you with my hammer?**

**Me: WHY DO I ALWAYS GET ABUSE IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES?!**

**Amy: Isn't that breaking the fourth wall?**

**Me: WE BROKE IT ANYWAY, AMY! *Calms down* *Sighs***

**R & R please, guys. ; )**

**-Toxic : )**


End file.
